


Part 1: Song of the Crimson Flower

by tbyleth (pinkp)



Series: Our future is yours to determine [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Medium Burn, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkp/pseuds/tbyleth
Summary: Series Summary:Byleth had a normal life as a mercenary, but one day she finds herself as a pawn of the different factions striving for power over Fodlán. To make things worse, people seem to think she is some kind of holy savior. As she tries to make her own path she finds herself reliving her choices over and over again as if some god-like being is waiting for her to get it right. The problem, she is the only one that remembers everything and has to figure out how to find her own path amidst her increasing feelings for a Church Counselor.*Groundhog day twist where instead of repeating a day. Byleth is faced with repeating her journey by doing each of the routes in the game. This is a multi-series fic where each part will represent each route starting with Edelgard's route.*Part 1 Summary:Powers at Fodlán seem to think there is only one right and one wrong path to salvation. Byleth, however, realizes that things are more complicated than that. When her choices make her an antagonist of Seteth she wonders if there is a path where she can follow what she believes in and love.





	1. Beggin For Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are based on songs. If you want to have some fun try to find some of the song lyrics sneaked in the dialogue. Song names and artists will always be in the endnotes, as well as an explanation for the song choice.  
Link to the playlist (updated as chapters are uploaded): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7
> 
> October 12th, 2019 - Original Ch1 and Ch2 merged and lightly edited for clarity and typos on.  
October 20th,2019- Some chapter titles changed but no content change  
October 27th, 2019 - Fixed dialogue punctuation across all chapters (non-native English speaker so finally understand when to use m-dashes.
> 
> Twitter: @TByleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is uprooted from her mercenary life to become a teacher at a Monastery. She wonders about why the church's counselor judges her so quickly as she ponders which house to guide. Sothis's, the voice of a girl that now lives on her, tells her the Black Eagles might have the key as to why their destinies seem to be linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter covers events from the Prologue to Chapter 2.  
No major spoilers.

**Great Tree Moon. Monday 2** **nd**

**——————————————**

**Byleth’s room (Byleth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Byleth sat on the edge of the bed of her new room. She was not sure about how to feel about the arrangement. Her father had never been a religious man, to the contrary, he always avoided accepting work with anything that had to do with monasteries or churches. As a child, Byleth would sit with him by the fire and every time one of their fellow mercenaries would tell a story about the four saints her dad would complain about filling Byleth’s head with nonsense myths. That is why today’s events were so surprising. She may not know a lot of things about this Church of Seiros, but the fact that her dad had accepted the Archbishop’s request for them to stay so easily, almost like if they didn’t have any other choice, didn’t sit well with her.

There was also the issue about her becoming a Professor at the academy. Byleth was not a stranger to training people in the arts of combat. Her dad would recruit people in villages and as soon as she was able to hold a training sword she helped train the new recruits. At first, help to train meant being used as a training dummy. Over time her expertise grew and she even became the one in charge of training. However, training nobles was a whole different thing. Who knows how spoiled those kids were. Worst of all the Archbishop’s counselor had made it very clear that her duties extended beyond just teaching the brats how to hold a sword.

* * *

**——————————————————————**

**Two hours earlier. Seteth’s office (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————————————**

The mercenary sat across his desk with a blank stare. Heavens knows why Rhea had the compulsion of hiring a mercenary as a teacher but he had no choice but to respect her wishes for now. That doesn’t mean he is going to trust this person. Flayn is with them now, and he is not going to allow some stranger that had only loyalty to the highest bidder to put her life in danger. He would make sure to observe her every step at the academy.

“I didn’t know mercenaries had an interest in teaching,” his words were cold and blunt with a hint of sarcasm. Byleth just stared at him without any emotion on her eyes. When Byleth didn’t answer he felt angry, but a different type of anger. One that grew on his stomach and brew, one that he hadn’t felt in many many centuries. He was not used to people not obeying him. “Not one for many words, I guess that is to be expected from a mercenary,” Seteth could feel the bitterness on his tongue, how his words were so intense he could almost taste them. “However, that won’t serve you a lot here. Your job as a… professor…” — he even struggled at saying that word associated with her — “includes not only teaching the students how to use weapons but also teach them about tactics, how to lead. You will be in charge of grading essays and doing a seminar on your ‘expertise’ once a month. Things I am not sure you have had any experience with.”

The words hang on the air for a few seconds. Seteth thought the mercenary would remain silent. However, he saw her cross her arms in front of her chest in a defensive position. Byleth closed her eyes for a few seconds before replying.

“I may not have a lot of experience ‘lecturing’ about how to fight. But on the battlefield what matters is who stays alive and I have made a damn good job of keeping myself alive and getting the job done” — Byleth scowled and looked deeply into his eyes. Seteth felt a small shiver when gazing at the emptiness in her pupils. He felt her eyes were like never-ending darkness that could swallow him whole. — “And I am not sure what a priest that keeps himself hidden within monastery grounds can know about keeping other people alive in battle.” Byleth said that so matter of factly. Like if she knew something about him. He wondered if somehow she had read the regret he carried everywhere in his eyes. Deep down Seteth knew she didn’t know what those words meant for him. But that didn’t make the words hurt any less. He could feel how the mercenary’s words were throwing salt into a wound that never fully healed. That ancient anger brewing within him threatening to scape in full force.

“I am not a priest, I am just a counselor and man of faith. You don't know what you were getting yourself into," — his eyes narrowed — "I would suggest not to make assumptions about my battle experience lest you want to experience my expertise first hand on the training grounds.” There was a threat in his voice and he internally chided himself for losing his temper.

Byleth stood up and started walking towards the door without waiting for Seteth to give her permission or terminate the meeting. As Byleth opened the door she turned to look at him and said “I look forward to it… _counselor.” _Sounding like as she was mocking him. Seteth didn’t have time to react before she closed the door behind him. 

**—————————————————————————**

**Byleth’s room (Byleth’s POV, Sothi’s words in italics)**

**—————————————————————————**

_You better stop thinking about your conversation with that priest. It almost seems like his words got to you. _The voice inside of Byleth chided. Byleth rolled her eyes annoyed at whatever spirit now resided in her. It was bad enough to be the only one hearing the voice of a mysterious being and now she had to add the fact that they could also read her thoughts.

“The ‘man of faith’ doesn’t trust me. That may pose a problem.” Byleth replied aloud even if she knew she didn’t have to. For all the saints was she going crazy. _When have you ever cared about what people that don’t fight with you think? I thought what only mattered was the trust of your fellow combatants. _

“Normally you would be right,” damn why was she still replying aloud. “But I have no interest in having that stuck up wanna be priest breathing down my neck while I try to teach spoiled brats”

_Speaking of spoiled brats, _the voice continued, _have you decided which house are you going to chose?_

“The golden deers for sure.” Byleth knew that was the correct choice. “They are not many nobles in there and Claude seems like someone who would get me”

_The golden deers… interesting choice… _the voice sounded like.. Byleth couldn’t put her finger on it. Like disappointed? “What is that supposed to mean?” _Well, I guess if you want to teach mostly commoners that will like you immediately without challenging you... I guess the golden deers could be a choice…. _Was this mysterious being seriously challenging her? _What about the black eagles? I think they would pose a good challenge to your mercenary skills._

Byleth was caught off guard by this. She thought the voice was referring originally to the Blue Lions. But the Black Eagles? Byleth thought about the leader of the house. That woman… Edelgard?… and a shiver grew up her spine.

“There is something I don’t like about their leader. That princess, there is a darkness in her eyes. I don’t want to be associated with it.” Byleth considered herself a good judge of character if not threats. Her life depended on being able to make quick judgments on whether somebody would be a good ally or betray her. And that empire princess, there was something about her Byleth didn’t like.

_Yes, you are right, there is a darkness about her. But something tells me you need to follow her for now…. _

“What does for now mean? I don’t think I can change houses if I don’t like it. I would never hear the end of it from the wannabe priest.” Why is she having a conversation with a voice in her head? Worst of all why is she allowing this voice to make decisions for her?

_I am not sure what for now means either… but… she holds the key to who we are. You need to follow her. _Byleth sighed. She didn’t want to do it but deep down she knew the voice was right. She didn’t know why but yes there was something deep inside of her pulling towards the Black Eagle House and the promise for answers was too tempting to walk away.

_I guess it is decided then. We are becoming a Black Eagle._

* * *

****Garland Moon.** Monday 2** **nd**

**——————————————**

**Seteth’s Office (Byleth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Byleth hadn’t heard Sothis’ voice since their visit to Zanado. However, Byleth couldn’t help but repeat her words over and over in her head: _One day I will remember that which I have lost_. For some unexplained reason, Byleth knew that when Sothis remembered she would too. What, she wasn’t sure.

“Professor I am sorry we are not entertaining enough for you, but we have important things to discuss” Seteth’s voice brought Byleth back to reality. She couldn’t understand why they had to meet this way. Every weekly faculty meeting was the same: First, Hanneman and Manuela spent half an hour trying to bite each other’s head followed by Seteth looking displeased at Byleth for breathing incorrectly. Byleth nodded and repositioned herself on the chair. Seteth must have taken that as permission to continue as his annoying voice cut through the air.

“Thank you. I would like to move on to the reason for this meeting and that is student’s essays on strategy.” Byleth could feel a knot on her stomach. Something told her the discussion would somehow be centered around her teaching methods as the week before and the week before that. Byleth felt Seteth’s judgmental stare on her and she happily returned it with her cold expressionless eyes. If he thought he could get a reaction from her he was wrong.

“First the Blue Lions” Seteth continued “Hanneman, I believe it was really interesting how you made students focus on creating a strategy around their fellow classmates' crest abilities, while also forcing them to use the abilities of students without crests. Crests may grant special abilities but that is no reason to discourage other students from developing proficient skills.” Hanneman was visibly proud of the comment. Byleth rolled her eyes, Hanneman was always right and his teaching methods were the best bla bla. Knowing the script by heart Byleth knew the next comment would be towards Manuela.

“Manuela, I know the Golden Deer students can be unconventional, but letting Claude get an A for writing a strategy around causing diarrhea on the enemy, and Hilda a C for her proposal on a cheering team to increase, and I quote, ‘Team morale while fighting’ is pushing it.” Byleth had to suppress a laugh at the description of the Golden Deers' essays.

“But my dear Seteth…” Manuela’s ever husky voice ringing through their ears “I believe in encouraging creativity. Their techniques 'unconventional' as you call them are quite effective.”

“Seteth please forgive Manuela” Hanneman chimed in “Not everyone can teach their students elegant strategy techniques. Some people only have a choice to be crude and messy”. Byleth tensed on the chair. On the one hand, she was not on the mood of hearing another Hanneman-Manuela match, on the other hand that might save her from Seteth’s criticism.

“Please allow me to apologize for the unprofessional behavior of my colleague.” — Manuela’s soprano voice ringed as she stood up to tower Hanneman in his chair — “Some people think everything can be learned from books” Hanneman and Manuela continued bickering at an increasingly loud volume. Byleth could see how Seteth’s patience was running out as he made a fist with his fingers and closed his eyes in an effort to calm down.

“Enough”— Seteth’s voice raised above the other two as he stood up from his desk. It is at that moment that Byleth realized how tall he was when compared to the other two. Byleth couldn’t help but look at Seteth’s tense shoulders and how his back and arm muscles could be seen despite the robes he used. _Perhaps there is a strong warrior there after all... _Byleth quickly shook her head to erase Sothis’ voice from her head. Of course, she picked this moment to awaken. There is no reason to associate Seteth with thoughts of strength or prowess on the battlefield.

“I have better things to do than hear you two bicker for hours on end” — Seteth was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and just as fast as she saw them, the muscles under his robe disappeared bringing back the stuck up, type A cleric Byleth had met on her first day. — “Please leave my office. I have wasted enough of my time with you.” Byleth took that opportunity to quickly rise up from her seat and walk towards the door.

“Professor Byleth please stay” — Byleth stopped on her tracks knowing it would have been to good to be true to scape him today — “We still have your performance to discuss. Manuela and Hanneman can leave”

“Seteth… I never took you as the kind of man that would want to be with a woman alone in his office” Manuela purred from the door causing both Byleth and Seteth’s face to go red “As much as I am a believer in… releasing tension… and the Goddess knows you need it, Dear Seteth. You should think this throw. As attractive as the young professor is…”— Byleth felt how Manuela’s eyes followed her body top to bottom as she said this — “You might want to ask help from a more mature lover. Any way I will be in the infirmary if you need me. Goodbye” — And with that, she closed the door behind her.

**——————————————**

**Seteth’s Office (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Byleth and Seteth remained frozen in their places for what felt like a century. They both averted each other’s gaze as Manuela’s hang in the air. _What in the Goddess name did I do to deserve this _Seteth thought to himself _I am the first person to acknowledge I have a lot to atone for but is this truly how Sothis intends to punish me? _His legs finally responded as he walked to the door and opened it slightly.

“When it comes to Manuela is best to not allow rumors to fester” — Seteth turned around to see Byleth looking at him and nodding slightly. There was something in the mercenary that he could not pinpoint but caused everything in his body to be in high alert. Like if she was a hunter and he was the prey — “Now let’s talk about your student’s strategy essays.” - He pronounced the word essay with bluntness as he sat again behind his desk.

“As the essays mention and the schools’ rumors go you divided your house into two teams and made them create a strategy against each other. Is that right?” Byleth again remained silent while nodding. “Then they had to write an essay about their strategic details and followed it by recreating their strategies in a mock battle.” A sly smile formed into Byleth’s mouth to his annoyance. But she didn’t stop him. “Finally, they had to write a second essay on how their mistakes caused the death of their fellow students?” Seteth finished with a sigh.

“I am not sure what you want me to clarify for you Seteth” Byleth’s voiced sounded bored to his ears “If I remember prior to this meeting you also asked me for a memorandum detailing the strategy lesson and my as you call ‘instructional choices’.

“I didn’t want to believe the rumors were true. But indeed, your memorandum reiterated the existence of such ridiculous exercise” He was surprised by the coldness in his voice. He didn’t agree with her teaching methods but he also couldn’t say hers were worse than Manuela’s. Still, for some reason, he didn’t feel the constant compulsion to belittle her teaching methods as he did with Byleth’s. It was almost as if she brought the worst in him.

“I am not sure what is wrong with my methods.” Byleth’s voice was flat without emotion. “I created a scenario that would be as close as reality as possible. At some point, they need to see the consequences of their actions in battle. Better now than when they actually get their classmates killed.” Seteth’s mind knew her argument had logic. But still, his emotions kept getting the best of him.

“I will appreciate if next time you intend to use such unorthodox teaching methods, you run it by me first.” — At this point, Byleth stood from her chair and said — “As much as I appreciate your ‘counsel’ Seteth“ Her voice full of contempt “I am the one that needs to keep the children alive through whatever mission your Church imposes. So as long as I keep them safe I will ask you to stay out of my classroom” — With this, she turned and started walking towards the door.

“I never said our meeting was over Professor” — Seteth couldn’t help but stand up again at Byleth’s lack of respect. _“Would it kill her to show me some respect?” _he thought to himself. Seteth was not prepared for the coldness in her eyes as she turned to look at him again

“Is there anything else you want to ‘counsel’ me in?” For somebody that was usually emotionless Byleth’s eyes could kill. Seteth almost changed his mind about what he was going to say. But somehow found his voice

“I need you to go to the warehouse and ask for a uniform. Those mercenary clothes are… improper for work at this academy.” He, of course, omitted the fact of how distracting her stockings were. Though he convinced himself that he was not distracted by them, he was doing this for the students.

“Well I wouldn’t want to shame the name of this ‘holy institution’ isn’t it?” — There was no mistaking the sarcasm in her voice, especially not when Byleth accompanied her words with an exaggerated curtsy almost all the way to the floor. — “Good afternoon Seteth.” And with that, she turned around and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

****Garland Moon** Tuesday 3rd**

**——————————————**

**Mess Hall (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

It was late afternoon while Seteth had dinner with Flayn. Like every day they sat removed from everyone else. However, today Seteth could not avoid looking at the Professor sitting with her students a couple of tables away. _At least she changed her clothes. Maybe not at all hope is lost. _Byleth was now wearing the appropriate blazer all buttoned up. She chatted animatedly with her Black Eagle students and even Seteth needed to admit that despite all her faults her students were hanging at her every word. He wondered whether he had misjudged her. Maybe he shouldn’t fault her for being born into a mercenary life.

“Brother is everything okay?” Flayn’s voice brought him to reality “I wondered if I could go to my room now.” Seteth looked at Flayn’s empty plate while his food was barely touched.

“Of course Flayn” He felt a pang of guilt. He probably was too absent-minded tonight and didn’t paid a lot of attention to her. “I apologize for my distraction. I have a lot of work.” He didn’t know how to explain the true reason for his distraction. However, Flayn didn’t seem upset and gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead before leaving. Seteth smiled fondly after her and did his best to try to finish his food.

By the time he was done, he noticed the professor was sitting by herself while grading some papers. There were few people left at the mess hall as everyone was preparing to go to bed. _Maybe I should go talk to her. _he thought to himself. _Despite her immature behavior at my office I should be the bigger person and offer an olive branch. He listened to me about her improper wardrobe after all. _With this thought in mind, Seteth walked to drop his dirty dishes. On his way to the exit stopped by the Professor’s table. She didn’t seem to notice his presence at first so he coughed slightly to call her attention. Byleth looked up to the source of the sound and scowled as soon as she realized Seteth was standing in front of her. 

“Can I help you with anything Seteth?” Her words were blunt and made no effort to hide she was annoyed by his presence.

“I just wanted to stop by and say that I thank you for your change of outfit.”— He could see the tension on her face as he said that and how her right hand formed a fist — “Despite our disagreements at least we both can agree this is the best for our students.” Byleth remained silent for a second analyzing him. Her eyes seemed to hide something, almost like she knew something he didn’t.

“Of course Seteth. I don’t understand what is the relationship between clothing choices and proficiency in teaching but what can an inexperienced mercenary like me know when compared to a wise counselor like you.” The sarcasm in her voice was palpable and he knew she was trying to bait him. But he was not going to allow her to win. She had changed the outfit, he had won and if he responded to her bait he would give her more reason to defy him on the future. Before he could find an adequate response she said “However, I am worried I got it wrong and my choice is still not appropriate for the academy” Seteth couldn’t understand what she meant until she stood up and that is when he realized he had played himself.

Byleth was indeed wearing the academy uniform but Seteth could see his attempt to rein her in for proper behavior had backfired on him. Byleth did a slow turn on her clothes for full effect. Her uniform’s skirt sat at mid-thigh length. When before her shorts hugged her legs he now could see some of her skin as the skirt lifted slightly with her twirl. Most of the female students wore some kind of dark shorts or black leggings to hide their features from the boy’s eyes. However, Byleth’s legs were naked to the eye. The rest of her legs only covered by knee-high socks with stripes at the top. Seteth had to catch his breath and could feel every single muscle in his body harden.

“I will take your silence as approval” - Byleth smirked as she grabbed her papers from the table and walked away. Stupidly, he thought he had it under control, but he was left on the Mess Hall wondering if perhaps Byleth was the Goddess' punishment for all his past sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @TByleth
> 
> Stocking's fetish inspiration from Under Your Skin by Sindaria
> 
> Chapter song: Beggin for Thread - Banks https://open.spotify.com/track/4ckVs2KqZix1xuM3ZQtNb2
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7
> 
> I hate myself because I have changed the title of this chapter twice but it never felt right! But I finally found it! Sorry if this has caused confusion  
Explanation:
> 
> "Stooped down and out, you got me beggin’ for thread  
To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head  
Stupidly think you had it under control"
> 
> Byleth doesn't understand what Seteth has against her and that makes her very mad. Seteth thinks he has the situation under control but Byleth is not a tame woman as basically makes him realize she is not going to be the "ideal professor" he expects. 
> 
> "I got some dirt on my shoes  
My words can come out as a pistol  
And I'm no good at aiming  
But I can aim it at you"
> 
> Referring to Byleth's snarky attitude
> 
> "I know my actions, they may get confusing  
But my unstable ways is my solution to even space  
That's why you want to come out and play with me, yeah"
> 
> Despite this animosity they seem to be attracted to each other.


	2. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth struggles with his ambivalent feelings towards Byleth. She still has not earned his trust but she proves her worth at the Magred Ambush. But after the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth he finds himself scared of her power and what would that mean for Flaynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers Chapters 3 to 4 of the game

**Garland Moon. Sunday 29th**

**——————————————**

**Audience Chamber (Byleth’s POV, Sothis’ words on italics)**

**——————————————**

“You asked for me, Archbishop?” — Byleth did a small curtsy to Lady Rhea but purposely ignored Seteth.

“Professor thank you for coming” Rhea replied in her soft voice. Byleth stood straight with her arms behind her back waiting for the Archbishop’s instructions.

“We would like to talk to you about this month’s mission” Seteth started “As you know you will be heading to Castle Gaspard to deal with the aftermath of Lord Lonato’s rebellion” — Byleth nodded sightly and he continued. — “You probably don’t know this but there is a Blue Lion’s student that happens to be Lord Lonato’s adoptive son. His name is…”

“Ashe” Byleth cut Seteth before he finished his sentence. By now she knew Seteth was intent at proving she was inadequate at everything. _And you are intent at proving him wrong. _Byleth ignored Sothis. “He is a commoner, but after his adoption was sent to the academy. His preferred weapon is a bow. High speed, low strength.” After seeing Seteth’s eyes widen with surprise she continued “He may not be my student, but I made sure to learn everything about the rival houses for the mock battle. Mercenary Life 101.”

“I told you Setheth, you have nothing to worry about. I am sure the Professor will take good care of Ashe.” Rhea said in her melodic voice before Seteth could continue.

“Excuse me?” _I don't like the sound of this_

Seteth cleared his throat to regain Byleth’s attention as he said “Ashe has requested to accompany you in this month’s mission. I simply told the Archbishop that it may be dangerous to send someone with such emotional involvement to the mission.”

_I mean he has a point. Why would you want to babysit someone that could jeopardize the mission by acting rashly? _

Byleth knew Sothis and Seteth were right, but she refused to agree with him. If she said no to this, it would be like validating his doubts about her.

“There is nothing to worry Archbishop. I will make sure Ashe remains safe.”

_I will never understand humans. I hope you don’t regret this later._

* * *

**Blue Sea Moon. Sunday 13th**

**——————————————**

**Seteth’s Office (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

After the Magdred Ambush Seteth had no choice to admit that Byleth was not only a strong warrior but also an incredibly smart strategist. Catherine wouldn’t shut up for days about how Byleth made sure the civilian casualties were kept at a minimum. How she insisted that her students and the Knights of Seiros focused on just neutralizing the militia without killing them. After that episode, Seteth had started treating the Professor with newfound respect. Their meetings no longer ended with Byleth slamming the door on her wait out, and had become even intellectually stimulating as they discussed a strategy for the knight’s patrols on the day of the Rite of Rebirth. Seteth was still unsure of how much he could trust her, but her insight was proving very valuable and helped ease his nerves about the threat against the Archbishop’s live.

That afternoon Seteth was deep into his work when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come on in” He said as he finished writing a sentence.

“Seteth…” Said a familiar voice after clearing her throat to call his attention “How is Ashe doing?” Seteth looked up from his paperwork surprised to find Byleth standing in the middle of his office. Seteth took off his reading glasses with a sigh before standing up.

“He is as good as one can be, given the situation. He is expected to return to classes and normal academy activities next week.” One could not say Byleth didn’t care about her students. She trained them hard and worked to keep them safe. But she was not the kind of person to express worry or ask about students not under her purview. Maybe that is why he walked up to her, maybe it was because he was beginning to enjoy their strategy discussions. He didn’t have too, he could have answered her from his chair and still…

“Professor, can I ask you something.” At this point, there were maybe one or two feet between them. Seteth’s senses were very sharp. He could distinctively smell the lingering ginger flavor of a tea blend in her lips mixed with rose water in her hair. He found the smell so intoxicating that Seteth could feel his animal instincts awaken and want skittering through him like an electrical current. He realized maybe for the first time how beautiful Byleth’s face was. How the light coming from his office window illuminated her pearl skin almost in a divine way. He resisted the urge to get closer to her as he searched her expressionless eyes. What was about this woman that made him feel everything so intensely? It didn’t matter if it was first distrust, then anger or now want; his emotions had not self-control around her. Byleth didn’t move despite Seteth’s closeness, but she did lift her face to level her eyes to his and nodded slightly. “Do you regret taking Ashe with you to that mission?” It was a sincere question spoken with softness and some tinge of melancholy. After seeing the young man crying and praying every day at the Cathedral, Seteth had spent hours asking himself if he should have tried harder to stop him from attending the mission.

“I wish the answer could be that simple” Seteth was surprised at the softness of her voice despite the blankness of her eyes. “Denying him the option to go could have preserved his innocence for a while longer, but he would be left with the question of whether he could have prevented Lonato’s death. Regret is too much of a heavy burden for someone so young. He did his best to try to reason with Lord Lonato, and at least now he knows the outcome was not for a lack of trying. ”

“That is a deeply insightful answer coming from…”

“a Mercenary?” she said finishing the sentence for him with a small lopsided smile.

“Yes…” a small chuckle in his reply.

“You would be surprised how much of the mercenary life is spent listening to people pour their hearts out by the fire. By listening to them, one can gain a lot of insight from human nature. It would do you some good to not underestimate me so easily.” Despite calling him out on his behavior he heard a small laugh on her voice, almost like a tease. 

“I just wished this could have been solved by the diplomatic route. Despite his increasing anger at the Church, he was once an ally. And now this threat against the Archbishop’s life…” His hands formed a fist and tensed in frustration at how little control he felt.

“We sometimes cannot help who becomes an enemy on the battlefield” She said it with almost a whisper and no emotion. Her once expressionless eyes were now intense with the reflection of years of experience on the road and the battlefield. “Our students may spend their days together sparring, having meals on the same table. But you and I know that there is a high chance that the day may come when they will face each other in a real battle.”

Seteth closed his eyes and processed her words for a second. “I hope you are wrong.”

* * *

**Blue Sea Moon. Saturday 26th Day of the Rite of Rebirth **

**——————————————**

**Holy Mausoleum (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Seteth ran towards the mausoleum as soon as he heard what had happened. He saw soldiers carrying Caspar and Dorothea on stretchers. The students were conscious but visibly hurt. The rest of the Black Eagles walking slowly behind them.

“Seteth, I am so glad you are here! You need to see something” He didn’t have time to catch his breath before Catherine pulled him inside. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dimmed light of the mausoleum. He couldn’t help to loudly gasp at seeing Seiros’ open tomb and Byleth’s silhouette kneeling in front of a dead body. As if feeling his presence Byleth stood up with what looked like a sword on her hands. As she approached them he clearly distinguished the Sword of the Creator glowing, tuned to Byleth’s aura.

“I hope the Archbishop can interrupt the rituals to meet with me about this” Seteth could not understand how Byleth could be so expressionless and cold. There was blood all over the mausoleum’s floor and it seemed like there were bodies everywhere. He instantly thought of the student’s scared faces as they left the chamber, but Byleth’s eyes were as always empty and cold. Like this had been another job and not the desecration of a holy site.

“Of...of course” he stuttered slightly “I will make sure she meets you in her audience chamber as soon as possible.” Byleth nodded and left. Seteth could swear the temperature of the room dropped in her wake.

“That is the ‘Ashen Demon’ for you” — Seteth turned to look at Catherine confused by her words.

“What do you mean?” he asked confused

“Hanneman asked me to investigate a little about Byleth’s past”— Catherine crossed over her chest looking at the floor like in deep reflection — “I spoke to mercenaries whom she had worked with in the past to learn about her life before the academy. Many of the mercenaries I spoke with revered her as a living legend of sorts. They say she would destroy her enemies without a hint of emotion on her face which gained her the Ashen Demon moniker. I thought they were exaggerating until now.” - A shiver ran through Seteth’s spine, his fear for Flayn’s safety stronger than ever. He had tried to ignored it but there were so many red flags. Who was this person Rhea had brought into their lives and why?

* * *

**Verdant Rain Moon. Thursday 15th. **

**——————————————**

**Mess Hall (Byleth’s POV, Sothis' words on italics)**

**——————————————**

The prior weeks had some semblance to Byleth’s mercenary life. She was given a mission, she prepared for it and kept the people working with her alive. It was almost as if nothing had changed. E_xcept for the ‘You are the first person in a thousand years that can hold a divine sword part.’ _Sothis as always completing or interrupting her thoughts. Byleth looked at the window, her chin resting on her hand wondering why the Archbishop of a major religion would entrust a holy relic to a mercenary raised away from the church. _It is quite strange, isn’t it? That woman... Rhea... she knows something about who you are. Why else would she do that?. _Byleth agreed that it seemed reckless. If the Church’s stories were to be believed that the sword had caused countless deaths and destruction.

“Professor?” Byleth was so deep in her thoughts she jumped from her seat at the sound of someone else’s voice. She turned her head and saw Flayn holding a tray with food. “My brother is late for dinner and was wondering if I could sit with you in the meantime.” Byleth hadn’t had a lot of interaction with Flayn since arriving at Garreg Mach except whenever she sat next to her on the docks, but the young woman was a pleasant company.

“Of course” - Byleth pushed her student’s essays to the side to show she had her full attention. Flayn sat across from her at the table. 

“Are you enjoying your life here Professor?” Flayn asked with wide eyes full of curiosity. Byleth had to think for a second. She had not stopped to think about it. Most of her days were spent sparring with her black eagle students and preparing for the Church’s missions. Though it was true that something felt clearly different. A key skill developed as a mercenary was an ability to detect the slightest change in the target’s actions. From their movements to the energy they expressed on the battlefield. However, now Byleth found herself overwhelmed whenever she was at the Mess Hall by the hormonal surge surrounding her. She had to suppress a smile every time Sylvain looked for an excuse to be near Felix. Or how Dorothea had a newfound passion for lances around Ingrid. Whatever reservations she had once at Edelgard’s darkness was slowly becoming a protective want to keep her from more suffering. Byleth couldn’t help but smile. Though she tried not to, she had started getting attached to her students. The feeling was disturbing and unfamiliar. She expected to barely tolerate them and instead, she found herself wanting to make sure to be there for them at all moments.

“I guess you could say I am enjoying it” She finally replied. Flayn squeaked happily at the response.

“That makes me so happy. I was afraid you were hating your life here” She said as she clapped her hands.

“What would make you think that?” — Byleth furrowed her brows in confusion.

“My brother said you were raised by a heathen away from your church and that he doubted you liked working for the Archbishop”

“Flayn what have I told you before about sharing our private conversations with others?” Byleth heard Seteth’s voice behind her. It sounded like caught in his throat and an octave higher. Byleth turned to see him and raised her eyebrow at him, obviously amused at Flayn’s indiscrete revelations. “Anyways, we should let the professor continue with her work. Come seat with me at another table” - Seteth was visibly uncomfortable.

“But brother it is not my fault you were late.” Flayn whimpered.

“Seteth please don’t worry. I am sure your company can help tamper my heathen tendencies” Byleth’s made sure her expression let Seteth know he was not getting out of this so easily. Grumbling Seteth sat next to Flayn and avoided looking at Byleth. She had an inkling as to why he was so nervous around her.

After the events on the Rite of Rebirth Byleth had woken up to find a mailbox nailed next to her bedroom’s door. Inside she had a 12-page front and back performance review from Seteth. It seemed the wannabe priest had decided to stop being friendly towards her and take the passive-aggressive route. She promised he wouldn't see her fall apart even though his actions had hurt like a blade in her increasingly elastic heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @TByleth
> 
> I am aware that he didn't warm up to her until after the kidnapping in the game. That snarkiness will be in full force in another timeline. But in this one, I imagine him warming to her slowly or lusting after her.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Elastic Heart - Sia
> 
> "I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade, it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
Yeah, I may snap and I move fast"
> 
> Seteth always pretends to have a strong exterior but he is all mushy on the inside. His heart starts to wam up to Byleth but certain situations make him take three steps back and put more walls around him.
> 
> "And another one bites the dust  
Oh, why can I not conquer love?  
And I might have thought that we were one"
> 
> I imagine Byleth is used to people be scared of her because of her demeanor. But because her feelings were not awake she didn't care. Now that she is starting to feel things she realizes it hurts a little that Seteth is hot and cold with her.
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7


	3. First Date/Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth have a date that is not a date at the Library. They realize they have the same goal and reluctantly start spending more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers Chapters 5 and 6

**Verdant Rain Moon. Friday 16th. **

**——————————————**

**Library (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

It was past midnight when Seteth made his way into the library. He knew no one would be there at that time and that would allow him to do his research on peace. It didn’t matter how many questions he made to Rhea, she kept replying in cryptic metaphors and asked him to trust her blindly. He would trust Rhea with his life, but when it came to Flayn’s… well, that was a totally different matter.

When he got to the library he could see the silhouette of a figure in near-darkness, illuminated only be the light of a reading lantern. There was no way to mistake that dark blue hair anywhere. For a moment he thought on whether he should leave, but he was often too tired from his duties to spend long hours in the library and this research couldn’t wait.

“Professor?” — Byleth jumped at the sound of his voice and in less than five seconds she was in a fighting stance with the sword of the creator in her hands. She was wearing those damn mercenary shorts with a V-meck white tunic. The monastery could be chilly at night so she wore knee-high fuzzy socks. The light from the magic candles of the library and her lamp created a kaleidoscopic vision with dimmed glimpses of her toned body. Seteth caught himself breathing an audible gasp making Byleth quickly blink in recognition.

“For all the Saints Seteth! Were you trying to scare me to death?” she relaxed and put the sword away

“I apologize” He said in a stoic stance “I was not expecting to meet anyone here at this time of night. If you don’t mind I will spend some hours in the Library myself”

Byleth waved her hands at the empty library as she went back to her seat.— “I worry you may not be able to find a chair”— She said it like if it was the most serious thing in the world and Seteth couldn’t help but laugh.— “Wow was that a laugh counselor? “ Byleth now showed a lopsided smile as she raised one eyebrow.

“It would do you good to not underestimate me Professor” His words hung in the air for a few seconds and both made soft laughs.

“Touché”

Seteth gave her a small nod. — “I will leave you to your work.”

Seteth walked to a section close to Byleth’s table. As he got closer he caught her scent again and did his best to ignore it. There were many books he wanted to look at tonight and he didn’t need distractions. Once he found them, he planned to seat on the table farthest from hers. “I could have sworn they were here” He whispered and mumbled. He raked his hands over his hair as he looked at the shelves in confusion.

“Are you looking for these?”— Seteth turned and saw Byleth pointing to a stack of books on her table. At close inspection, he recognized the titles and binding of the books.

“How did you know?”

Byleth sighed as she put her quill down. He saw the same intensity in her eyes as the last time they talked in his office.— “It is no secret you don’t trust me. And now a mercenary that doesn’t even know her age or anything about her past is able to wield the Sword of the Creator? It doesn’t surprise me you came here trying to find something that could explain it all.”

“And you?” His voice caught in his throat as her eyes seemed to look into his soul and deepest fears. Byleth crossed her arms in a protective manner and looked up the ceiling._ Look at her, she looks so... cold_

“Imagine not remembering much about your past and finding out of nowhere that your dad used to be the Captain of the Knights of a major religion. And now, a divine sword chooses you tasking you with fighting nobles that steal holy relics.” —She looked back at him and with a flick of her wrist produced a small blue flame. Seteth’s eyes widen with surprise as she extinguished it by making a fist. — “I didn’t have the gift of magic before. And now it’s like a strange energy is running through my veins. Hanneman says it is a budding talent from my crest but... I just don’t know what to think anymore”— Byleth rested her face in her hands with her elbows propped on the table. Seteth felt a small pang of guilt in his stomach. He realized for the first that he could also smell her fear. She was probably scared to death.

“Professor I...” — He walked to her and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze not knowing what to say. She turned around in her chair and looked up to him. He knew he was taller than her but in this position, she looked so small and fragile.

“There is nothing you can do about it.” — She stood up with urgency. His hand sliding away from her shoulder. She started to pick up her things as she said — “I will leave so you can work.”

“You don’t need to leave...” There was longing in his voice. Byleth’s cheeks got the softest glow of pink as she looked down on the floor.

“You don’t need to pretend that you care for me or that you enjoy my company. You have avoided me since the Rite of Rebirth and I understand. I am just a stranger with no past. I would be scared of me too” — With that, she turned around and left Seteth who wondering why he cared that he almost made her cry. What took hold?  


* * *

**Verdant Rain Moon. Sunday 18th. **

**——————————————**

**Garreg Mach’s Pond. (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Sundays were usually quiet at Garreg Mach. Most of the students tended to stay in their rooms or visit the nearby village. Every Sunday he and Flayn would go to the Church Service and spend the rest of the day morning walking by the Monastery until lunch. Sometimes their walks were filled with the chattering about the latest book Flayn had read. Other times they would walk quietly without saying a word. He didn’t mind as long as he got time to spend with her. Even though he knew all his hard work was to keep Flayn safe, he sometimes wished he could spare more time for her away from his duties. That Sunday they walked through the gardens and decided to visit the greenhouse.

“Brother look” — Flayn tugged as his sleeve and pointed at the pond. Seteth looked up to see Byleth fishing. — “Can we go say hi? pretty pleaaaaaase?” She looked at him with her best puppy eyes.

“Flayn maybe the Professor is sitting there by herself for a reason. It would be rude to interrupt her on her rest day.” He hoped his argument would acquiesce her.

“There is nothing to worry Dear Brother. The Professor told me I was always welcome to sit with her while she fishes. Let’s go!” — Flayn started running towards the dock before Seteth could stop her, leaving him no choice but to chase after her.

**——————————————**

**(Byleth’s POV, Sothis’ words in italics)**

**——————————————**

Byleth was sitting silently at the edge of the dock, her face did not give away the determination she felt as she cast her line. She hoped fishing would help calm her nerves. _Are you still thinking about what happened at the library? I thought you didn’t care what he thought about you… _Sothis, of course, knew Byleth cared. However, she sometimes wondered if Byleth could process feelings. It sometimes seemed like feelings would start forming on her stomach only to disappear in a black hole. It was only a few times that they seemed to scape and reach Byleth’s consciousness, though it was happening more often as of late.

“Professor! Professor!” — She turned and saw Flayn running excitedly towards her. Byleth smiled as she sat on her right side.

“Do you mind if my Brother and I watch you fish?”

“You and your broth…?” She saw a flustered looking Seteth walking towards them.

“Flayn I told you to not bother the Professor on her rest day”

Flayn pouted and looked at Byleth while batting her eyelashes. “Can we stay, please? You promised you would catch me a fish and help me cook it”

_Wow that child is definitely persuasive._

“Of course you can! And yes I remember my promise might as well do it today.” — Byleth smiled and ruffled Flayn’s head.

“Come on Dear Brother! Sit with us” Byleth saw how Seteth approached and sat at her left in the only leftover space.

_I don’t think we have ever been this close to him. Can you smell it? It smells like four spice tea mixed with ink and incense smoke. _Byleth’s senses were not sharp enough to be that distinctive though she did feel the intoxicating smell of incense. The edge of the deck was big enough for the three of them, but not big enough to avoid Byleth’s and Seteth’s knees to touch together. Byleth tensed at the touch almost in a defensive manner. Flayn didn’t seem to notice focused on watching the stillness around the fishing float. But she did feel Seteth’s eyes on her as he cleared his throat.

“Professor I was meaning to ask how your research on…” He tried to find a word that wouldn’t sound suspicious to Flayn “The history of the Saints”

Byleth scowled at him. _He doesn’t know how to be subtle, isn’t it? Or to talk about anything non-Church related…_

“Are you interested in the life of the Saints Professors? Flayn joined the conversation with interest. Byleth now felt obligated to come up with something

“Well despite growing away from the Church, there were always mercenaries that would tell me stories about the Saints.” — Not technically a lie— “And as of late I have wondered how different those stories are from the ones the Church preaches about” _Nice save!_

“That is so interesting Professor” — Flayn clapped and splashed her feet probably scaring the fish away. — “Did you know my Dear Brother is an expert on the History of the Saints? I bet he could teach you a lot about them.”

“That is an excellent idea Flayn” — Seteth cleared his throat — “As the Archbishop’s counselor is my duty to help everyone in the Monastery find the light on the Goddess teachings.” Byleth suddenly realized she had fallen into Seteth’s trap. The fishing pole suddenly tensed interrupting the conversation. Byleth reeled the line in with easiness pulling out a trout.

“This fish is perfect” — Flayn stood up in excitement.

“Why don’t you take the fish to the kitchen while I wait for the Professor to pick up her things Flayn?” — Quickly Flayn grabbed the fish putting it on a bucket and ran away towards the Mess Hall.

Byleth and Seteth sat in silent, Byleth trying to avoid his gaze.

“I am sorry for putting you on the spot like that” He was looking in the distance to the horizon as he said this. “I just never had the chance to tell you that…”

Byleth looked up to him “If we are both looking for the same thing makes sense we work together. Save resources and time” her voice cold.

"Of course...That seems wise. We can meet on Monday at the same time and place as last time.” Not quite the response he pictured, but alright.

“That will do”

* * *

**Verdant Rain Moon. Thursday 28th**

**——————————————**

**Library (Sothi’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Sothis found herself at the library every day after midnight for the next two weeks. She didn’t have any choice in the matter. Wherever Byleth went she had to go. At least she could make herself invisible and observe. Sothis was asleep most of the time, though she seemed to have more energy since Byleth had the Sword of the Creator. Most of Byleth’s life was very boring, she found no interest in teaching children how to spar or how to break a siege. She didn’t know or remember much about herself but she was sure she hated violence. At least the visits at the Library had the promise of providing some more clues as to the mystery of her past.

Byleth staunchly denied having warmed up to the counselor. She claimed that going through Garreg Mach’s library would be faster in a team of two and for better or worse Seteth was looking for the same thing. Sothis floated towards the table to look at the papers in the middle of the table. Seteth and she seemed to be having a lively conversation regarding a passage on a book. Once they agreed they both went back to write silently in their notes and continued to divide the work amongst themselves. They hadn’t found much so far, and Sothis wondered how many nights she would find herself there with nothing much to do. Well, unless one counts Sothis’s newfound favorite pastime: Observing Byleth struggle with having feelings for the first time. As there weeks went by she saw the warmth in Byleth’s chest every-time she taught her students. Or the protective anger when one of them got hurt into battle. Byleth still failed to realize what she was feeling most of the time, whatever was supposed to connect her feelings and consciousness still broken. However, that made observing her more entertaining.

Seteth and Byleth provided plenty of material for Sothis delight. During the first couple of nights, both seemed to be concentrated in their respective books and writing. But once they got used to each other’s presence Seteth would lift his eyes discretely to see the woman across him a mix of curiosity and was that warmth?. Every time they stopped to discuss a passage Byleth would unconsciously play with her hair. That night seemed to be playing the same interactions on the loop until they both reached to grab the same book. Seteth’s hand fell on top of Byleth’s and it was as if time had suddenly stopped. Both of them seemed to stop breathing as they gazed into each other's eyes and pulled away as if the book was on fire.

“Maybe we should call it a night” — Byleth stood up quickly raking her hand through her hair as she looked down the floor.

“Of course, we have been here for more than three hours already” Seteth stood up too and started putting the books back in place.

**——————————————**

**Outside Seteth’s office (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

The walked out of the library without saying a word. When they reached his office they stood outside in awkward silence.

“I… I guess we will resume our research tomorrow?” Seteth’s voice stuttered.

“I can’t. We are leaving to recover Gautier’s relic in a couple of hours” For a second he thought her eyes betrayed the slightest hint of longing.

“Of course. I then wish your students a safe trip and mission” — He tentatively took a step closer towards her. He noticed the hints ginger tinged with the smell of old parchment. _Goddess what am I even doing._ “And I apologize for holding you so late when you have a long day tomorrow.”

Byleth immediately broke eye contact and looked to her side, folding her arms over her chest. “I will make sure to bring them intact” There was the slightest flash of hurt in her eyes. _Do I hear disappointment in her voice? What did I do wrong? _Realizing his mistake he tried to quickly fix his gaffe.

“Of course, I also wish you a safe trip as well. You hold the sword of the creator and it would be a shame if…” - _I am such an idiot I am just making things worse. Why can’t I think straight?_

“No need to worry, I understand the sword is invaluable” — Byleth cut him off and he sensed her about to walk away.

“You are also… important.” Byleth looked at him and he took another tentative step towards her.

“Are you worried because you would need to finish your research by yourself if I am hurt?” she said with a hint of sarcasm

“No…” — He swallowed and leaned his head towards her, allowing his hands to meet her waist— “Is because you…” She looked as if trying to discover the answer in his eyes. Their faces so close now their lips could almost touch, the suspense making Seteth's heartbeat even faster.

“Brother is that you?” The spell broke and both pushed the other apart.

“Flayn what are you doing out of your room so late at night?” The young woman came closer with a yawn and sleepy eyes

“I had a nightmare and I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight.” She seemed to suddenly notice the Professor there. “Professor is that you? What are you doing here? Isn’t your room all the way to the student’s quarters?”

“I was coming out of the library and bumped into your brother that is all” Byleth’s cheeks were red and she played nervously with her hands. “I will take my leave”

Seteth opened the door for Flayn as Byleth walked away.

* * *

**Horsebow Moon. Sunday 14th**

**——————————————**

**Second floor (Byleth’s POV, Sothis’ voice in italics)**

**——————————————**

It had been two weeks since Flayn’s disappearance. The whole Monastery had been turned upside down by Seteth and no one had seen him leave his office since Thursday. That night after dinner Byleth grabbed a tray with food and walked towards his office. Just as she was coming up the stairs of the second floor she heard Rhea’s voice call after her.

“I doubt he will let you in Dear Child”

Byleth stopped in her tracks to look at her. _I told you this idea was silly. He has no reason to speak to you _Sothis chided. “Have you talked to him?” Byleth said in a worried voice.

“No... I have tried every day since he locked himself in his office” Rhea’s voice sounded sad. Byleth thought in silence for a few seconds.

“I have to at least try...” The tension on her hands made the kettle on the tray rattle as she kept walking without letting Rhea say another word.

Byleth knocked a couple of times on Seteth’s door and obtained no response. _You tried you can leave now. _Maybe Sothis was right, why would he talk with her if he would not even talk to Rhea. Byleth put the tray down and took out a hairpin from her hairband.

_Have you no sense of respect? How dare you pick that lock._ It took her less than 10 seconds to hear the click. She picked the tray up and pushed the door open. The room was in complete darkness, she closed the door with her back but nothing seemed to move to notice her presence. She walked towards his desk and noticed him sitting on the floor next to his chair.

Seteth had his arms wrapped around his knees, his face down. Byleth put the tray on the desk and crouched next to him lightly touching his shoulder. He didn’t seem to react at first but after a couple of minutes raised his face.

“By...Professor, what are you doing here? Have you found Flayn?” Byleth felt a pang in her stomach at the urgency in his voice.

“We are still looking but… The cooks said you haven’t eaten or left your office since Thursday”

He shrugged her off and stood. He started pacing his room nervously “How can I eat when she is missing? This is my fault I failed her”

“Seteth there are several hundred knights, students, and nuns in this Monastery, and no one saw anything” — Byleth walked towards him but made sure to leave a couple of feet between them. — “You didn’t fail her we all did.”— Her sharp words made him pause — “I promise you I will find her” She hoped the intensity in her voice showed her sincerity.

_Stupid mortal, you have no idea where the girl is. You cannot make such promises, don’t let your care for him cloud your judgment. _She didn’t care that Sothis was probably right, she just wanted to say something that would make him feel better. “But in the meantime, you cannot get sick. You have to be strong so when I bring her back to you, you can take care of her.”

Seteth stopped his nervous pacing as he looked beyond Byleth towards the window. For a second it seemed like he had forgotten that she was there. “Do you promise to bring her back to me?”

Byleth closed the distance between them and put a hand on his shoulder as reassurance. — “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @TByleth
> 
> I don't know if I am spoiling whoever is reading this or myself by updating so often. I swear I do have a job.  
Also yes I overuse ellipsis sometimes, is a Spanish as a first language habit.
> 
> Song for this chapter: First Date/Last Night- By Dogfight
> 
> "Blank slate, blank stare  
Yeah you made her cry  
Why do you care?  
What took hold?  
Look at her, she looks so... cold"
> 
> Seteth knows he hurt her feelings and doesn't know why he cares about fixing that
> 
> "If you had stayed  
And you might miss  
Any good that could come  
After this"
> 
> This part of the song is about how the two people start warming at each other despite their initial doubts.
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7


	4. Let Love Bleed Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth rescues Flaynn and spends the night accompanying Seteth.
> 
> This is not what I originally planned, but the story took me here. Even though is short it felt it deserved to be its standalone chapter.
> 
> Twitter: @TByleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “Let Love Bleed Red” Sleeping with Sirens  
This song had a cadence that drew me in. Even though I wanted to show some tenderness it is not supposed to be a strictly romantic or happy chapter. I mean Flaynn was kidnapped, Seteth is still jarred by it. The song to me had the perfect balance of angst and tenderness
> 
> "And tell me everything will be alright (Things will be alright)  
Things will be alright (Could)  
This could mean everything or nothing at all (All)"
> 
> A part of Seteth wants to believe that Byleth can keep them safe
> 
> "Is it naive to make plans that seem  
So (so), so (so), so (so), far?"
> 
> Byleth makes promises she might not be able to keep
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7
> 
> Is there is a song that makes you think Setleth write it in the comments and I will do my best to incorporate it.  
I write the months because I want to make sure I am conveying all of this is happening after a lot of months since Byleth arrived to the monastery.

**Horsebow Moon. Tuesday 30th, Imperial Year 1180.**

**——————————————**

**Night-time**

**Underground Chamber (Byleth’s POV, Sothi’s words in italics)**

**——————————————**

The Death Knight looked deeply hurt. Byleth looked nervously at her surroundings. This small victory came at a big cost, Caspar was lying unconscious on the ground, while Dorothea was trying to stabilize him as best as she could. Hubert and Lindthart were physically ok but their magic energy depleted. If the Death Knight was truly bringing reinforcements...

“Halt. You're having a bit too much fun.” — A masked figure appeared out of nowhere. A few seconds later the Death Knight teleported away, leaving the masked figure behind. Byleth remained on her defensive pose not knowing what to do next. — “We will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world”. — And as soon as he came in they had left. It seemed they had managed to survive this time, but there was no time to reflect on the battle or what had just happened.

“Ferdinand and Sylvain please carry Caspar and the other girl to the infirmary. Dorothea go with them.” This was something she was good at, keeping a cold head and acting on her feet. Anything else could wait until later. “Petra, you are the fastest of us, run and find Mercedes. She should be at the Blue Lions classroom. Tell her to go to the infirmary, after you find her try to recruit other healers, but with Manuela injured Mercedes will have to take the lead.” Her student’s were a little bit on shock but the authority in her voice seemed to wake them up to action.

“What about Flayn?” Hubert asked. Byleth picked her up as she heard Sothi’s words in her head.

_Take her to her brother’s, she is just under a dark spell that is keeping her unconscious. I will lift the spell, she should wake by the morning._ Byleth felt a numbness in her arms pulsating towards Flayn. Nothing in the outside seemed to have changed but somehow she knew that whatever Sothi’s did work.

“I will take her to Seteth. You and Lindhart go find Rhea in case she is not already in the infirmary.”

Byleth walked out of the underground chamber with an unconscious Flayn on her arms, followed by Sylvain and Ferdinand. She was unconscious but not visibly hurt, her breath at least seemed to be normal. The rest of the student’s had already run out with their assignments. They walked slowly from Jeritza’s room.Byleth stopped outside of Seteth’s door as Sylvain and Ferdinand continued their way to the infirmary. She tried the door handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. Seteth was pacing back and forth nervously in his office, it was evident someone had already warned him about what was going on. As soon as she came into view he ran towards her.

“Goddess you found her” He had tears in his eyes as he took her into his arms and cradled her.

“She was just unconscious from a black spell but otherwise unharmed” She had never seen so much sweetness and love in his eyes. Despite his hard demeanor it was like if his love for Flayn transformed him into another man. “She will wake by the morning” — He nooded but otherwise didn’t answer as he walked to the back of his office and pushed a panel on the right side revealing a chamber with a bed. Byleth was not sure about what to do.

_What are we still doing here? That must be his bedroom and it feels like we are prying._

But it was impossible to peel her eyes from him as she followed him into the chamber. Seteth deposited her in his bed and kiss her forehead. She stood by the frame of his bedroom door mesmerized them. Byleth wondered what it would be like to love someone that much.Seteth didn’t look at Byleth, like afraid that if he took his eyes of Flayn for one second she would disappear all over again. After a few minutes in silence, she turned to leave to give them some privacy. As if by reflex Seteth stopped her by grabbing her hand.

_What is this warmth you are feeling...?_

“Professor... Please, allow me to express my eternal gratitude once more. Flayn is safe and sound, and I have you to thank for that. Mere words could never express how thankful I am. I...I am indebted to you.”

“I am just happy she is safe” And for the first time Byleth actually felt tenderness. Something she was sure she had never experienced before.

_Despite not having a heartbeat I feel your breath quicken, your blood move faster. This is strange, I see nothing in your memories like this before._

“Yes, indeed. I...I, too, am overjoyed.” Both fell silent again but he didn’t let go of her hand. Unconsciously she brushed her ginger over his knuckles as they both looked over Flayn. Now that she was safe she looked like she was just sleeping. Byleth wondered if that was also part of Sothis’ magic.

**——————————————**

**Night-time**

**Seteth’s Bedroom (Seteths’s POV)**

**——————————————**

How long had he been holding her hand? Was that really important?

\- “Professor?”

\- “Yes?” Had he ever heard such tenderness in her voice before?

“Could you... could you please help me watch over Flayn tonight?” — _If she stays then I would be sure that Flayn would be safe._ _Please Byleth, tell me everything will be alright._

Seteth’s room was very small and utilitarian. There was only a bed next to a window, and a small dresser in the opposite wall. Between them a small fireplace. He sat on the floor next to the bed pulling Byleth to the seat next to him. She let go of him to wrap her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. A couple of hours later the temperature had dropped considerably and both started to shiver of cold. Seteth stood up to grab a blanket and draped it over their legs. Even though there was at least a foot between them it felt incredibly intimate. She flicked her wrist and a fire lit up on the fireplace. Byleth didn’t seem to warm up enough though. Hesitantly he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. Byleth didn’t put any resistance and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his face slightly to smell her hair, the smell of rose water gone replaced with the smell of ashes and sweat. One would have thought that wouldn’t be pleasant but as always she surprised him on how everything about her turned his world upside down.

“Seteth....”

“Yes By...Professor?”

“Why did they take Flayn?”

Seteth hesitated, but a part of him was tired of keeping his walls up. He knew that he couldn’t say the truth, at least not yet as he sighed on her hair. “I believe the enemy may have tried to prove to Rhea that they had infiltrated Garreg Mach. Whoever is behind this is more powerful than we originally thought.”

Byleth didn’t answer for a couple of seconds like deep in thought.“There is something you are not telling me” — Seteth’s body tensed. She must have sensed it because she followed up quickly with — “Is okay if I haven’t earned your trust enough for you to share that with me. You don’t owe me anything. Just know that I promise I will help you keep Flayn safe.”

Seteth didn’t expect this. Rhea had helped them because they were family, but Byleth, practically a stranger, was pledging herself to the most precious thing he had in this world.

“You should try to sleep Professor, I will make sure you don’t feel the cold.”

“I thought you wanted help watching over Flayn” Her voice confused.

\- “I... I have been holding my own, making sure I could keep her safe for all these years. The truth is that I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” Is it naive to think maybe things are changing and he didn't need to be alone?

Byleth made a small yawn and moved closer to Seteth finding the right spot for her head in his shoulder. Her hands resting on his knees. He wondered if she would be doing the same if she were less tired or cold.“You smell like cinnamon and cloves...”

Her breathing slowed down as she fell asleep. Seteth kissed her on the top of her hair and for a second he forgot about his loneliness and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this timeline:  
1\. Seteth doesn’t share the suspicion that Flayn was kidnapped because of her blood.  
2\. The paralogue at the beach with him and Flayn doesn’t happen either.


	5. Anybody Have A Map?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth doesn't know what to do about her feelings for Seteth. She is not even sure what they even except that she feels warmth every time she is around him.  
For the first time, Byleth admits she has insecurities about her capabilities as a Professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers regarding Seteth and Flayn's A support  
Covers events of Chapter 7 and Ashe and Catherine's Paralogue.
> 
> I promise the next chapter they won't get interrupted :)

**Wyvern Moon Moon. Wednesday 1st, Imperial Year 1180.**

**——————————————**

**Sunrise around 5:30am**

**Seteth’s Bedroom (Byleth’s POV, Sothi’s words in italics)**

**——————————————**

The early morning light came through the window and caressed Byleth’s face. She stirred wrinkling her eyes and nose trying to stay asleep. Slowly her senses woke up, even though she resisted it. Her mouth produced a whimpering noise as she slowly opened her eyes and she found herself in a bedroom that was not hers. Her mercenary instincts threatened to lash out when the smell of cinnamon and cloves reached her. The memory of last night returning. She noticed how her legs were drapped over his, and her right hand was resting on his chest. She didn’t remember when had been the last time she had slept so deeply and felt so safe.

“Good morning sleepyhead” — Seteth whispered in her hair with a smile — “I didn’t know mercenaries slept like rocks.” There was a tease in his voice and Byleth felt her cheeks blush. Byleth rubbed her eyes with her hand and lifted her chin up to look at Seteth.

“You should have woken me up” — A small yawn escaped her mouth — “I am guessing she is still asleep?” _Way to ask a stupid question mortal._

Seteth looked up to the bed. Flayn was still sleeping, but a passive observer wouldn’t be able to tell that the day before she had been lying on the floor of an underground chamber.

“She hasn’t woken up but, she turned during the night and talked on her sleep. It was very sweet, it reminded me of when she was just a little girl. For a moment I even forgot what happened”

“Still I am sorry I fell asleep” She didn’t want to tell him a part of her wished she hadn’t woken up if that meant she could stay in his arms.

“You rescued my sister Professor, accompanying me tonight, albeit asleep, was more kindness than I deserved” — He carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and cupped her face. His eyes looked at her with such tenderness and sadness that her voice caught in her throat. — “I am just glad I didn’t have to spend the night alone.” There was so much longing in his voice and eyes. She somehow knew that he was talking about a kind of loneliness that Flayn’s company couldn’t fix.

“Maybe...” — she felt the heat rise on her cheeks as the sentence formed on her lips. The words coming out without she realizing it — “Maybe I could help with that again some other time.”

“I would very much like that..” — Seteth leaned towards her, his lips closing in. She felt the anticipation on her body as she closed her eyes.

“Mom? Dad? Where are you? Where I am?” At the sound of Flayn’s voice, they instantly stood up.

“It’s ok Flayn your big brother is here” — Seteth caressed the young woman’s cheek as she recovered consciousness. — “You are safe now.” Tears streamed down his eyes and Byleth couldn’t help to feel like she was now an intruder in his room. With Seteth’s full attention on Flayn, she slowly walked out of the room and his office closing the door behind her.

As Byleth closed the door behind her, he stepped back without looking and accidentally clashed with someone

“Hey, careful kid” — Byleth’s both stiffened at hearing her father’s voice. She slowly turned around to look at him. — “Were you just coming out of Seteth’s office?” His eyes narrowing in suspicion

“I….”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jeralt pulled her into his office and closed the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“If I didn’t know he had a stick up his ass and his sister was just rescued I would be worried that you two…” — He threw his hands in the air — “Anyway that is not important. I know obviously nothing happened, but you should be a more careful kid in this place rumors spread easily”

“You have nothing to worry about I was just helping him look over Flayn” _Sure let’s pretend that is what happened and not that you put your guard down._

“That is not the point kid.” — He rummaged in his desk drawers and pulled out a cotton shirt. He threw it at Byleth. The shirt was Jeralt’s size which meant it would look like an oversized dress on her — “You don’t want people to be spreading rumors about you and Rhea’s advisor.”

Byleth scowled confused. Her father had never commented on the men she spent time with or... spent the night with. Not that she wanted to spend the night in that way with Seteth. _Keep telling yourself that._

Jeralt leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. “Rhea likes to have full control, and that man is her right hand. If she thinks his loyalty is shifting...” — He paused like trying to decide how much to tell her — “Look, please just try to keep your distance from him.” As always she was left feeling like her father was just giving her half of the puzzle. “I am going to get a report from the guards. Change to that and go straight to the baths.”

He left without saying anything else.

**——————————————**

**Sunrise around 5:30am**

**Seteth’s Bedroom (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Seteth was sitting on the bed as he held Flayn’s hand

“I was so worried about you Flayn. Do you remember anything?”

Flayn closed her eyes tightly as if that could help her remember. “Everything seems very foggy...I just remember Jeritza taking me down to a chamber and heard someone talking about my blood that is all” Flayn shivered and Seteth hugged her

“The important thing is that you are safe. I am sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“This is not your fault I should have been more careful” Both of them had tears in their eyes.

“Neither of you is to blame” — Both of them looked at the door and saw Rhea — “Our enemies are many, but they will suffer the wrath of the Goddess for what they did”

Seteth was not convinced that would be enough to keep Flayn safe. If they had managed to infiltrate Garreg Mach, it meant his suspicions that Rhea’s power over Fodlán was dwindling were correct.

“Rhea, it might be best if Flayn and I go into hiding. If by any chance they know the secret about her blood...”

“Nonsense Seteth!” She was angry at the suggestion “Are you saying I am not capable of protecting my people?”

Seteth stood up hoping to make her understand. This was not the moment for Rhea to worry about her pride. “Whoever they are, they have more power and influence than we originally thought. This has nothing to do with your capabilities but what is best to keep Flayn safe. If they were able to kidnap her here once they can do it again.”

“I have told you many times that I have a plan. The moment is getting near. I promise that when my work comes into fruition our enemies won’t be able to lay a finger on us.” The wrath and anger in her eyes flaring “When have I ever failed you?” Seteth knew that he owed a lot to Rhea and that she had helped keep Flayn safe all this time. With everything going on could he say he could protect Flayn better by himself specially after how he had failed her before?

“Rhea is right father. Besides, the Professor has the Sword of the Creator, if she cannot keep us safe no one can!!” Flayn’s eyes always shined when she talked about the Professor. He gave her a wary smile and sighed defeated.

**——————————————**

**Public Baths (Byleth’s POV, Sothi’s words in italics)**

**——————————————**

Byleth relaxed on the warm waters of the bath. She was trying to process everything that had transpired over the last month. She had never had trouble keeping her emotions steady but now they were in a constant up and down.

_It seems your feelings were asleep just like me. I wonder if both things are related._ Byleth was not on the mood for Sothi’s philosophical or magical pondering about their relationship. _Excuse me that me trying to figure out what is going on is not as interesting as thinking about the wannabe priest._

“I am not thinking about him”

_You are! how did you say it to him? ‘Maybe I could help with that again some other time.’_ Sothis mocked her voice and Byleth blushed.

“That was just a slip of my mind.”

_He seemed to like the suggestion though_

“Anyway. He is the most confusing of all. One day he hates me, the next he wants to spend time with me.”

_True, it seems like he is also struggling with his feelings for you. _

“I don’t have feelings for him”

_You can either keep lying to yourself or you can do something about it. You know like spending another night with him._ Sothis teased

“How did this even happen?” Byleth started crying in frustration. She didn’t know how to deal with these feelings. She suddenly felt fear, fear of rejection, fear of what would happen if he didn’t reject her. “'Cause the scary truth is I feel so...”

_Vulnerable?_ Sothi’s spirit materialized and cleaned the tears from her cheeks. _I know you are confused but I promise you this is better than a life where you don’t feel anything._

“I shouldn’t have stayed I shouldn’t have let my guard down. He was sad and worried about Flayn and his actions were just a consequence of that.”

_You don’t know that._

Sothis suddenly disappeared at the sound of steps and laughter coming into the women’s side of the bath. Catherine and Shamir came into view covering their nakedness with towels. When Catherine spotted Byleth she put more distance between her and Shamir.

“Don’t mind me I was about to leave” — Byleth stood up and bent to pick up her towel. As she wrapped herself in it she noticed that the two women looked at her with mouths slightly agape. — “Is everything alright?”

“Yes of course” Catherine was deeply blushing and Shamir elbowed her. Byleth left confused at what had happened but to worried about what that day would bring to try to figure it out. Sothis giggled in her head. _You have so much to learn._

* * *

**Wyvern Moon. Friday 3rd, Imperial Year 1180.**

**——————————————**

**Mess Hall (Seteth´s POV)**

**——————————————**

“And then Manuela told me about that time she and the opera company...” Flayn stopped realizing Seteth was not paying attention to her. To increase her suspicion Seteth chimed despite the fact that she had not finished her sentence

“That sounds like fun”

Flayn made a mischievous face at the realization and further tested the waters. “And then Sylvain said that we could sneak out tonight and he would take me to a picnic at midnight under the stars”

“Great idea” — A few seconds passed and he suddenly realized what Flayn had said — “Wait Sylvain is doing what?!?!” Some students passing by jumped at Seteth’s loud voice.

“You were not paying attention to me! You were just sitting there looking at...” — She turned around to see what her brother was looking and saw Byleth sitting by herself a couple of tables away — “You were looking at the Professor!!”

“Flayn lower your volume people are looking!” — He blushed and hoped no one had listened to what Flayn had said — “And I was not looking at her, that is not polite. I was... I was”

“You are a terrible liar did you know that?” Flayn giggled, she was enjoying seeing him like this. “Admit it! You like her!”

“I... respect her... as a colleague”

Flayn rolled her eyes at his response “Well for someone that you respect as a colleague, you spend an awful lot of time looking at her legs”

“Flayn” Seteth’s face was burning red and he didn’t even know how to respond to this.

“I find it cute that you thought I wouldn’t notice. Since the moment she arrived at the monastery you spend your time either looking at her or looking at excuses to talk with her.” — She shook her head when she saw Seteth’s ‘you are just a young girl what do you know about these things?’ eyes — “I am not a child. I know what those looks mean, and you are allowed to develop feelings for someone. You know that, right?” Her voice had dropped to almost a whisper as she put her hand over his.

“I am too busy for those things Flayn you know that” He avoided her eyes

“You mean you overwork yourself so you can have an excuse to avoid those things” _When had Flayn become so... wise?.... it didn’t matter things were more complicated than they seemed_

“I work so I can keep you safe, you know that” He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow at her.

“I am not going to hate you if you fall in love again with someone, and mom wouldn’t either...” She said that in such a soft whisper and misty eyes.

“Flayn I...” He closed his eyes, a mix of pain and hope brewing inside of him “I promise I will think about it”

**——**

**Wyvern Moon. Monday 6th, Imperial Year 1180. **

**——————————————**

**Nigh about 10pm**

**Audience Chamber (Rhea’s POV)**

**——————————————**

Things were starting to slip away. She hadn’t felt so powerless since the War of the Heroes, except this time she didn’t have anything to bargain with. The West Church was rebelling, and the Empire seemed to isolate themselves more each day. Those things were not necessarily new, but Flayn’s disappearance proved that she was losing power over Garreg Mach too. Her hands were in a fist, shaking.

_Mother, please guide me what should I do now?_ Her mind went as always to Byleth. When Jeralt left she spent many years looking for him, looking for that baby. She knew that the fire had been a distraction. Jeralt didn’t know that she had a connection to Byleth. Not strong enough to locate her but enough to know she had been alive all those years.

Since Byleth’s arrival, that connection had grown stronger and stronger each month, signaling that her experiment had worked. However, she wasn’t so sure on whether the connection was strong enough for the ritual. For now, she would have to settle for keeping the other forces at bay for a little while longer.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She straightened herself and made sure her face expressed the peacefulness and wisdom expected of her.

“Come on in”

She had called in an emergency meeting. Jeralt, Catherine and Shamir came in representing the Knights of Serios. One by one: Byleth, Hanneman, Manuela, and Seteth arrived a couple of minutes later. Once they were all there she started.

“I want to start by saying thanking Professor Byleth for her extraordinary work rescuing Flayn. I think I speak for all of us when I say the monastery will be forever in your debt.” She knew her voice needed to sound calm enough to not cause panic, but urgent enough to communicate the gravity of the situation. “Yesterday’s fishing tournament was a success, and I hope that helps students go back to normal life. It is of utmost importance that we maintain an appearance of fortitude and calm not only for them but also to the Lords of all three nations” All eyes were on her, drinking her words and she felt the addictive adrenaline sensation of holding power over others. “However, Flayn’s disappearance was a rude awakening. There is a dark power against us, and I pray the Goddess that she lends us the strength to defeat them. For that reason, will become more active on the Monastery affairs taking two to three missions per month. Captain, could you please inform us of the current state of affairs.” She signaled to Jeralt so he could speak.

“Currently there are three pressing situations: Shamir is in charge of a mission against pirates that are attacking the Alliance capital of Derdriu. Catherine will lead an assault against the western Church with the objective of capturing their Archbishop. Finally, I will travel to Fraldarius territory to subdue a bandit attack. My understanding is that the Counselor was tasked with choosing which house will accompany each mission.”

“Thank you, Captain,” - She knew Jeralt was still cautious about her and will take whatever opportunity he could to flee with Byleth in tow possible out of Fodlán. That is why she never paired them up for missions. “Seteth please let the Professors know about their assignments.”

“Thank you, Archbishop. As you may know the Battle of the Eagle and Lion will be held at the end of the month. Use these missions as an opportunity to prepare your students. Due to Manuela’s injuries, Alois will take her place and the Golden Deer will accompany Catherine on her mission. Felix's knowledge of Fraldarius is a great asset so the Black Eagles will take that mission. Finally, The Blue Lions...”

“Excuse me Seteth” — Rhea interrupted him before he could finish his train of thought — “I believe it will be better if the Black Eagles accompany Catherine” For a second she thought she saw Seteth and Byleth exchange looks.

“If I may Archbishop...” — Rhea nodded in approval to Seteth — “Recently Ashe asked for a transfer to the Black Eagles house, it is for that reason that I recommended them for the pirate mission.”

“It is exactly for that reason that the Black eagles should go, Ashe deserves a chance for revenge.”

“With all due respect Lady Rhea, Ashe has finally recovered from what happened at the Magred Ambush, I wouldn’t like him to...”

“I would appreciate if you didn’t interrupt me Professor Byleth.” Rhea’s words and tone of voice cut the air in the room like knives. She needed to make sure people knew this was not up to discussion “I appreciate your worries; however I hope it is clear that even though I value your wisdom and opinion the final decision is up to me. The Black Eagles will accompany Catherine, do I make myself clear?”

**——————————————**

**(Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

When the meeting was over Byleth stomped out murmuring something about going to the training grounds. He moved towards the stairs to follow her when he felt a hand over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t follow her if I were you” He stiffened at Jeralt’s voice and turned to look at him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if all the training dummies are destroyed by tomorrow morning. When she is mad I don’t even try to reason with her. Besides...”

“Besides what Captain?” Seteth raised an eyebrow noticing the contempt in Jeralt’s voice.

“Look,” — Jeralt passed his hand over his head trying to find the correct words. — “You are the Archbishop’s counselor and I understand your job is to make sure Rhea’s orders are followed. However, right now she doesn’t need to hear that taking this kid on a mission is for the better good of the Fodlán or some sort of ordained mandate from the Goddess.”

“You are right Captain, part of my job is to make sure that the Archbishop’s orders are followed” He narrowed his eyes angry at what the captain was implying “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have empathy for Ashe or I always agree with Lady Rhea’s decisions”

“It is your funeral Seteth,” — Jeralt threw his hands in the air in defeat — “If you are covered in bruises and need Manuela to fix some broken bones tomorrow, don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” — Seteth turned to leave — “One more thing Seteth…”

“What?” His voice blunt and angry

“Rhea thinks that she will be able to define Byleth’s path, but I know my kid, no one gets to define things for her. The day may come when her and Rhea’s path diverge what are you going to do when that happens?”

Seteth ignored Jeralt and made his way to the training grounds.

**——————————————**

**Close to midnight**

**Training Grounds (Byleth’s POV, Sothis’ words in italics)**

**——————————————**

”AAAAAAAAAAAARGH” Byleth screamed as she decapitated another training dummy with her training sword. There were already other five on the floor in different stages of destruction

“You should spare some of them or the students won’t be able to train tomorrow” Byleth spotted Seteth leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and an amused look in his face.

Byleth for a second imagined what would be like to be between him and a door but quickly shook the thought away. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Enough to see you kick the head out of the third one” Seteth answered with a chuckle.

“If you are here to give me a sermon you can save your breath.” Byleth grabbed the towel and dried the sweat from her face.

Seteth unclasped his cloak and reached from one of the training axes on the wall. “Who said anything about a sermon?”

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he readjusted his grip on the axe and opened his legs on a fighting stance waiting for her to make a move.

Byleth raised her brow in amusement. She had never seen Seteth and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious. She had heard from the students that he was in charge of training wyvern riders, which required a lot of strength and skill. She had often wondered what sort of body hid behind his clothes. Dropping the towel, she grabbed the training sword again and quickly ran toward him sliding the sword to make a cut in his left arm.

However, Seteth was faster than her an intercepted it with his axe by trapping her blade on the hilt. He proceeded to execute a stab. They untangled their weapons and Byleth backed away. She was definitely interested on the match now.

“For the record, I don’t agree with Rhea’s decision,” Seteth said as he returned to a neutral position.

Taking the offensive, she feinted an overhead stab at his head. When Seteth tried to intercept it she ducked low and slashed his thigh. Seteth’s eyes betrayed pain but he didn’t utter a sound or let his movements falter.

“If you didn’t agree, you could have insisted more, she listens to you”

Taking two steps back Seteth pretended to drop his guard and Byleth thinking she had an opening charged in only to run into his axe. He swiped her legs from under her causing her to fall with a thud on the ground. He offered his hand and helped her stand up again

“I don’t know if you know this, but once Rhea gets an idea on her head there is nothing I can do about it”

“Are you usually this talkative while fighting Counselor?” She didn’t know what he was getting at with this conversation but she didn’t appreciate it.

Byleth roared angrily and slashed down at his head again. Like reading her mind he countered the attack by raising his axe high and striking horizontally. The blow offset Byleth’s allowing him to almost slice across her face.

“Do you usually allow your opponent to distract you so much while fighting?”

That was the last straw. When Seteth swung at her again Byleth received the blow with the flat of her blade. She turned the edge towards him thrusting at his stomach. Seteth kept moving not wanting to be stuck too long within her reach. However, with surprising speed, Byleth ran her sword through his armpit and shoulder and pushed him to the floor. She noticed that Seteth was trying to reach the axe that had fallen closed to him. She ducked to grab it, rolled on the floor to a crouching position and used her legs to stand up again. She crossed both weapons in front of her.

“You underestimated me again counselor” He probably will have several bruises tomorrow. She licked her lips imagining Seteth shirtless and she exploring his strong body with her hand for bruises to heal.

**——————————————**

** (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

“It seems like I did” Seteth stood up with difficulty showing some pain in his face. Seteth didn’t expect her to disarm him so fast. Looking at her, holding both weapons and sweating as she looked at him on the floor... Damn, he was sure he had never been this turned on before. He stood up with difficulty and caught Byleth licking her lips. He imagined all the things that her tongue could do and felt his member harden on his pants. As much as he wanted to let his sexual impulses make decisions for him, he knew that would not help the situation. He sat on one of the benches surrounding the arena and patted the seat next to him. Byleth put the weapons back on their place and sat next to him with a big sigh.

“If I didn’t care for those brats things would be easier”

“If you didn’t care about the students you wouldn’t be as good at keeping them safe.” — He tentatively put his hand on her knee. Byleth didn’t push him so he left it there.

“I don’t know what I am doing half of the time Seteth” She looked at the door while saying this, but her voice betrayed a lot of emotion. “I didn’t expect to worry about their safety so much. I am worried it will cloud my judgment. As a mercenary, I am supposed to be cold and analytic.”

“I told you on your first day that your duties involved more than training them how to use the sword.”

Byleth laughed rested her head on her hand and turned her face towards him. “You mean the conversation where you implied I would be a terrible teacher?” She said with a lopsided smile.

Seteth laughed too, Goddess that seemed like a lifetime ago. “What do you want me to say? That I was wrong?” — He could feel her eyes piercing him and her smile melting him away. — “All right! I was wrong. I judged too fast and I sincerely apologize.”

“If I knew kicking your ass in a fight would make you apologize, I would have done it sooner.” Both laughed.

“For what is worth, you are doing an excellent job as a Professor.” Her eyes turned serious trying to read what was going through his mind.

“Last week, Felix refused to leave his room for training because he saw Sylvain flirting with a girl.” Felix had joined her class as soon as Sylvain did. “It took me a whole hour to drag him out and then he lashed all his frustrations on Caspar. Next I know I am sitting next to Felix trying to have a conversation, stumbling reaching for the right thing to say and coming up empty. I am not cut out for this. Give me a sword any weapon, but helping teenagers on how to productively deal with his feelings…”

“I once told Flayn that she was not allowed to eat dessert after dinner, I don’t even remember why. Next thing I know she stomped out and locked herself in her room and wouldn’t speak to me for days.” — he squeezed her knee in a reassuring gesture — “What I am trying to say is that nobody has a map or set of instructions, and we are all making it up as we go.”

“What if what I come up with is not good enough for Ash?” — Byleth eyes filled with tears — “I know last time I said we couldn’t shield him forever. But feeding a thirst for vengeance changes people. Our students are more than just a tool of the Church.”

In that moment Seteth would have given anything to take her sadness away. He moved the hand that was on her knee and used that arm to bring her close in an embrace. Byleth’s tears soaked his shirt but he didn’t care. He kissed the top of her head and tried to wipe her tears with his hand.

“I know there is not much I can say to make this better. But if there is anyone that can make sure that Ashe is not changed by this mission for the worse is you.”

“Kid are you here?” Jeralt walked into the training grounds and scowled at the sight of Seteth hugging Byleth. Seteth wondered if the Captain had come in to interrupt them on purpose. “I need you to come and verify that the horses have everything you need for your trip. You are supposed to leave as soon as breakfast is over.”

“Of course, I will go there in a second” it seemed like Byleth was hoping for Jeralt to leave but he stayed there waiting for her. When he didn't leave she leaned and to his and Jeralt’s surprised she kissed Seteth on the cheek and stood up to leave.

“Thank you for tonight Seteth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Anybody Have A Map? - Dear Evan Hansen  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--F-nTJM4kQ (This version doesn't have the dialogue of the musical)
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7
> 
> In general, I think many of us make it up as we go. That is something I have always liked about this song. Is like a mood.
> 
> "So where's the map?  
I need a clue  
'Cause the scary truth is  
I'm flying blind  
And I'm making this up as I go"
> 
> When it comes to her feelings both for Seteth and her students Byleth wishes she had instructions or a map that guided her decisions.


	6. Treacherous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks since Flayn’s rescue are blurring together as students are sent to mission after mission across Fodlan. When the time for the Ball finally arrives Seteth thinks he can resist Byleth for just one dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a couple of quick notes. Given PART 1 is the same regardless of the route I am skipping big chunks of time so I can write things without being repetitive latter on.  
This is where there will be slight canon deviations but nothing that affects the Crimson Story.  
This chapter makes reference to Seteth and Flayn A support  
Hubert on this story is non-binary hence the use of “they” pronoun
> 
> Song for this chapter: Treacherous by Taylor Swift

**Red Wolf Moon. Thursday 27th, Imperial Year 1180.**

**——————————————**

**Somewhere between the Empire and Alliance Territories (Byleth’s POV, Sothi’s voice in italics)**

**——————————————**

Byleth sat around the campfire just a day’s march away from the Monastery with Dorothea doing their assigned watch. The missions of the last two months were starting to blend in Byleth’s memory. Every time they were sent on a mission, they either had to stop by in a location on their way back to fight another battle; or only had a couple of days of rest in the Monastery before being sent out again.

She didn’t mind the life on the road, she had grown up in it. But her students very quickly resented waking up at dawn, eating semi-warm food, and bathing on rivers for days on end. The Nobles struggled the most, even Edelgard started to show weariness. There was nothing glamorous about the battlefield.

On top of that, the missions had been emotionally exhausting. Byleth had seen each and every one of her students die at least once over the last two months. And every time, she would use Sothi’s gift to try to fix the tactical mistake. But nothing could change the pang in her chest every time she saw them fall, those visions were stitched on her mind forever. 

But as always, she held her feelings close to her chest and she adapted. She gave lectures on the road, trained her students as best as she could. She saw her students grow stronger and the bond between them strengthen as only spending a lot of time with someone can do. She could say she would gladly give her life for each of them in a heartbeat, well if she had a heartbeat of course.

Seteth had been right, there was no instruction manual as to how to handle pain and heartbreak. She remembered how she sat with Ashe as he cried after finding papers regarding his birth at the Western Church Cathedral. She spent the night on a tent accompanying Felix as Mercedes tried to cure Sylvain of his wounds. She probably had never heard someone curse as much as Felix did that night, and she had Jeralt as a father. 

But there were sweet moments too; like observing Dorothea and Ingrid hold hands for the first time after they stopped Ingrid’s kidnapper at the Valley of Alliel. Caspar carrying Bernadetta around as everyone laughed at her half-hearted protests. Even Edelgard had opened up to her one night about her childhood. Her story was heartbreaking and sad, but Edelgard started smiling as if something had lifted up her shoulders after that. 

Dorothea’s whisper brought her mind back to reality. — “Is that Hubert sneaking into Ferdinand’s tent?” 

Byleth looked to where Dorothea was pointing. Hubert was indeed trying to cloak themselves on dark magic to go unnoticed as they entered Ferdinand’s tent. That would have worked except that Dorothea and Byleth had high enough proficiency in white magic to not be deceived by that type of illusion magic. For a second, Byleth worried that Hubert was trying to hurt Ferdinand, they have spent the whole afternoon bickering and fighting. What she didn’t expect was when she heard a lot of rustling and movement and... moans of pleasure?

“Oh my Goddess!” Both said in unison as they covered their mouths to muffle the sound of their laughter. 

“I may need a drink to wrap my head around that” Byleth said.

“Speaking of unlikely pairing...” — Byleth recognized the face Dorothea made, it was the same Manuela had every time she tried to get gossip from someone.  _ This is going to be fun _ — “I have noticed that you and a certain counselor are not trying to kill each other anymore. I would dare to say that you even enjoy each other’s company”

“Enjoy is a very strong word, we just are not at each other’s throats anymore” — She took a swig of the water skin hoping that would conceal her nervousness as Sothis’ chided.  _ You are a terrible liar _

“So you wouldn’t know anything about how he looks at you with eyes full of lust every time he sees you train under the guise of ‘evaluating you’?” — Byleth spit the water skin out breaking into a rasping cough.  _ Damn that student of yours is good. _

“Dorothea!” 

“I am just saying, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if you helped him relax a little. I am sure the whole Monastery will appreciate it if you get him into a better mood” Dorothea giggled

Byleth rolled her eyes — “I will pretend you never made that suggestion.” —  _ I have seen your dreams, you cannot stop thinking about what would it be like to spend a night with him. _ She hoped it was dark enough that Dorothea wouldn’t notice the blush on her cheeks.

“Are you going to deny that you find him attractive?” — Dorothea was not letting go of the subject and was making her feel more and more uncomfortable

“If, and only if the whole future of the world depended on me going out with one of Garreg Mach’s professors, I guess Seteth wouldn’t be the worst choice” 

But Dorothea’s suggestion made her think of that night at the training grounds. They had never been that close to each other. At all moments she could smell his sweat mixed with the spices of the tea he drank all the time. She observed how his muscles flexed, and in each strike that hit her, she felt the strength of someone that had been fighting for years. There was nothing more attractive to her that a man that took her seriously in a fight, not being afraid of hurting her because she was a woman. And ever since that night she had dreamt about what would it be like feel his strength as he pinned her in bed. 

However, she knew it would be a lie to say she only felt an extreme physical attraction for him. Not after their nights in the library, or how the banter on their meetings that had gone from caustic to intellectual and teasing. But what had completely changed what she thought of him was his love of Flayn. There was a softness in his eyes every time he looked at Flayn and hearing him say that he had been all alone taking care of her for who knows how long made her heart hurt. 

Her thoughts had drifted so far away that Byleth had a dreamy look all over her face. Dorothea smiled knowing her suspicions were right, a plan brewing in her mind.

* * *

**Ethereal Moon. Sunday 14th, Imperial Year 1180. **

**——————————————**

**Baths (Byleth’s POV, Sothi’s voice in italics)**

**——————————————**

Byleth gave a sigh of relief as she entered the warm waters of the bath. It had been almost a month since she was able to take a proper bath. She was lucky to fit in the last available spot as Hilda, Ingrid, Dorothea, and Mercedes were already there. They all closed their eyes as the warm water relaxed their muscles.

The events at Remire Village weighed heavily on her mind. She still got chills down her spine every time she thought about it. Ever since then, the monastery seemed to be wrapped in a dark mood. Nobody seemed to have an explanation at what had happened and how long Thomas had been colluding with the enemy. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hilda and Dorothea starting teasing each other about who out of the two of them would win the White Heron Cup. And soon after, the conversations drifted towards the upcoming ball.

“What are you going to wear to the ball Professor?” Hilda asked excitedly.

“What I usually wear, why?” — All the girls gasped in unison — “What?, did I say something wrong?”

“Did no one tell you it is a masquerade ball Professor?” — Dorothea raised her eyebrow as she asked — “Have you been living under a rock?”

“I don’t know about you Dorothea,” Byleth answer in sarcasm “But the last couple of months I had bigger fish to fry”

“But that is even more reason to care about this! Is the perfect reason to take a break” — Hilda clapped in excitement — “Besides, many nobles across Fondlan will come and participate. It is not only a celebration of the establishment of Garreg Mach but also a night of romance. Who knows? You may even find a handsome knight to sweep you off your feet.”

_ Romance? Maybe that night the wanna be priest will finally get the courage to make a move. _

Byleth wanted to roll her eyes at Sothi’s suggestion. Sothis kept pestering her about her relationship or lack thereof with Seteth. She had barely seen him in weeks, like if their schedules were meant to be opposites of each other. The only time she saw him was on faculty-wide meetings. It didn’t help that most of the time he seemed to be locked in his office having secret meetings with Rhea.

“Dorothea, you should tell the Professor the legend about the ball! You are the best storyteller of all” Mercie chimed with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Please do!” All the other girls exclaimed with excitement.

“Who am I to deny my audience?” — Dorothea made an exaggerated flourish and everyone laughed, while Ingrid blushed. With her theatrical voice, she enthralled everyone with the story.

_ The year was 801, the daughter of the viscount of Nuvelle was set to marry a prince from the house of Faerghus. However, she had been penning letters with one of the nobles of the Leicester region. The noble had hoped to ask for her hand in marriage but was rebuked by the Viscount. The Empire and The Kindgom had strained relationships and the King had personally selected his daughter to seal a new peace treaty.  _

_ Knowing that their love was forbidden they made a plan for their escape. As the wedding was going to be held at the monastery, the future princess asked for only one favor from her future husband. She requested to hold a masquerade ball on Garreg Mach’s establishment day, two days before the wedding. The prince was so smitten with his fiancé that he pledged a huge donation to the Church in exchange for permission to hold the masquerade ball. _

_ The night of the ball she dressed her lady in waiting with her dress hoping that the mask would deceive her father and future husband. She then wore a simpler dress a red rose in her hair and waited for her loved one to find her at the ball. When they found each other they ran to the Goddess tower to ask for the Goddess’ blessing.  _

_ It is said that after pledging their love at the tower they fled to Almyra, unable to get detected by the multiple soldiers from the Empire and Kingdom looking for them. It is for that reason that people believe that if two people make a promise on the tower the day of the ball, the Goddess will make sure it comes true. In memory of that, the Church kept the tradition of holding a masquerade ball. _

Everybody remained silent after Dorothea finished her story, all the students had smiles on their faces probably imagining dancing with their lovers at the ball. 

“Are you telling me the Leicester nobles broke out from the Empire because they eloped?” Byleth sounded incredulous.

“Hardly likely it was the only reason” Ingrid spoke for the first time with a serious face “The Empire and the Leicester nobles were already having trouble before that. And they didn’t appreciate that the Emperor sold one of their own to the King of Faerghus. The war would have happened anyway. It is just a matter of what situation gets blamed as the detonator”

Ingrid was wise beyond her years, and Byleth liked her more each time. She wished she could convince her to transfer to the Black Eagles. But despite her love for Dorothea she had an unwavering loyalty to the Kingdom.

“Can we stop talking about boring stuff and go back to what the Professor will wear at the ball?” Hilda whined “Professor the whole point is that nobody can tell who you are and have fun for a night. So you have to wear something that nobody would expect”

“I got it!” Dorothea exclaimed almost jumping about the water with excitement. She looked at Hilda with a mischievous face. Hilda seemed to read Dorothea’s mind because she smiled too.

“What is happening?” For some reason, Byleth started feeling nervous. All eyes turned to Byleth and Hilda and Dorothea pulled her out of the bath.

“I apologize in advance on my girlfriend’s name” Ingrid giggled.

“I was not done!” Byleth tried to resist, but she was naked and slippery and the girls were strong.

“We don’t have a lot of time to lose Professor! We need to start working on your dress!” Hilda exclaimed as she dried up and put on her clothes.

“My what?!” It finally dawned on her what was happening.

“Don’t worry Professor I promise you we will make you look even more lovely than usual” Mercedes chimed in.

She reluctantly put on her clothes and all the girls surrounded her and pulled her towards the bedrooms. As they were walking down the stairs of the bath they accidentally crashed into Seteth. 

“SORRY!” All the girls exclaimed at once. He looked up and laughed at Byleth’s scared face. This was probably the first time they had runran into each other outside of a meeting in a while.

“Seteth I need help! Please rescue me!” Byleth tried to untangle herself from her students as she said it. She was pretty sure she had never seen Seteth laugh that much.

“Professor, I consider myself a brave man but,” — He gestured at the girls — “I wouldn’t dare to challenge them”

* * *

**Ethereal Moon. Tuesday 16th, Imperial Year 1180. **

**——————————————**

**Reception Hall (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

The Heron Cup had just started. Everyone gathered around the hall observing the students compete against each other. Dorothea was representing the Black Eagles, Hilda the Golden Deers, and Dedue for the Blue Lions (which seemed to be a punishment rather than an attempt to win). As the music started he spotted Byleth just a couple of feet away. 

_ I am sure it wouldn’t be unprofessional for me to talk to her as colleagues, after all, I have not been able to mentor her as much lately. _

Seteth repeated those words on his head as he walked towards her. Ever since that night at the training grounds he had dreamt repetitively about her. About what it would feel to beat her in combat by pinning her to the ground and then... Well, let’s just say he had to change his bedsheets more often over the last couple of months. He couldn’t keep denying that he desired her. For the first time in millennia, he felt a primal lust around a woman, but also a deep need for companionship. He thought she felt the same way, but that didn’t mean pursuing her was the right choice. He was the Archbishop’s right hand, she was a Professor. Things could get complicated very quickly.

He stood next to her his hands on his back, and she acknowledged him with a slight nod and a small smile. Byleth stood with her arms across her chest looking at the competition. He leaned his head towards her, still looking towards the dancing students and said in a confidential tone — “You know Hanneman and Marcela wanted to ban Dorothea from participating?”

Byleth lifted her eyebrow in amusement and replied — “Do tell?” 

“It is the first time they have agreed on in years. They even tried to get me to sign an order about it. But I refused” — He smirked — I think Hanneman chose Dedue in protest” Byleth couldn’t repress a laugh at the comment and Seteth made a note to figure out how to make her laugh more often. 

“I also heard a rumor that some students are making you a dress for the ball” Seteth got a little closer until their arms touched, he felt the warmth irradiating from her body. 

“Since when do you care about such frivolities as dances and rumors?” She playfully elbowed him.

“Flayn cannot stop talking about the dance. She has not given me any specific details. But somehow she guilt-tripped me into letting her attend and has been spending too much time with Dorothea and Hilda”

“Guilt tripped you?”

“Let’s just say, I regret not allowing her to join your house and now I am paying for it.” Byleth smile got wider. It was unclear if it was because of what he said or because Dedue looked even clumsier surrounded by the grace of Hilda and Dorothea.

“I hope you learned your lesson Seteth”

“To lock Flayn in a room and never let her near Hilda and Dorothea again?” — For the first time, she stopped looking at the competition and turned her gaze to him. He pretended to be serious about it but the glint in his eyes betrayed him as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but a smile lingered on her lips.

“Speaking of the ball, are you also going to partake in it?”

“Someone needs to make sure students behave with the propriety expected of them. So no, I will be old boring Seteth the chaperone.”

“Did you just made a self-deprecating joke?” Byleth laughed as she teased him.

_ Damn, this woman is going to be the end of me. _

**——————————————**

**Reception Hall (Flayn’s POV)**

**——————————————**

What they didn’t know is that there were a couple of students that spent the whole time observing them rather than the competition. Mercedes and Flayn were not close enough to listen to the conversation but they didn’t need to. Their smiles, body language, the way they looked at each other screamed of flirtatiousness.

“I told you Mercie, my brother really really likes her!” Flayn whispered

“I can see that, and it seems that Dorothea was right after all”

“Do you think our plan will work?” Flayn was excited but at the same time worried that it wouldn’t work.

“I think it will!” — She smiled sweetly to the girl — “Have you convinced your brother to participate?”

“Not yet! But don’t worry I have a plan!” Mercie had never seen that mischievous look on Flayn and for a second she worried for Seteth’s sake.

* * *

**Ethereal Moon. Tuesday 25th, Imperial Year 1180. **

**——————————————**

**Officer’s Academy Classrooms (Byleth’s POV, Sothi’s voice in italics)**

**——————————————**

Byleth made her way to the classrooms as Dorothea had asked her in the morning. She was surprised to find the doors closed and Shamir standing in front of them like a guard

“Professor, I didn’t know you were also on chaperone duty” Shamir scowled

“I am actually here to get dressed...” — For some reason, she felt really embarrassed to voice aloud in front of Shamir. She had never been the type to wear makeup and dresses. 

“That explains why the girls are so excited” — Shamir laughed but not like she was making fun of her. — “Dorothea is on the Golden Deers classroom, Hilda on the Blue Lions, and Annette on the Black Eagles, in case that information means anything to you” — That explanation sounded like something overly complicated was happening and was making her nervous. 

Shamir seemed to notice her confusion — “I asked them the same question that is going through your mind. Next thing I know, I am hearing a very long explanation about how Dorothea doesn’t want Ingrid to see her before the dance. But then it would be unfair to have Dorothea and Hilda in the same room because they are the ones that know fashion the best. Apparently, Ingrid will only let Annette do her makeup but Annette and Hilda had a fight about what color better suited Lysithia so they split rooms. I regretted asking, so save your time.” Byleth contained her laugh as she was sure Shamir may cut her if she made a snarky remark and she walked towards the Golden Deers room.

The next two hours were a blur as Byleth was sent to Annette to do her makeup, Hilda her hair, and Dorothea to make the final adjustments on the dress. By the time they were done most girls left already to the dance leaving only Hilda, Dorothea, Mercedes, Ingrid, and Flayn gathering around her in front of a mirror.

“Professor you look beautiful!” Flayn exclaimed. 

Byleth almost didn’t recognize herself. The dress was simple, made of a very light fabric and a color that Dorothea described as Mauve. The dress fell above her ankles and the skirt swirled beautifully as she moved. The top had some lace of the same color that Mercedes had stitched herself. But the best detail, at least according to Hilda, was that it was an off-shoulder dress completely showing her back and shoulder muscles. She looked strong and toned but somehow the dress made her body shape look feminine, something she didn’t know it was possible. Because her hair was not very long, Hilda had made a headband with the same fabric of the dress and arranged her hair in a very simple knot on her low neck. The mask was a little over the top for her taste but looked good with the ensemble, it was silver made of lace with a very intricate design. 

“I have no words...girls...I” — She wanted to cry, the tears welling up on the corner of her eyes. They had spent so much time that afternoon making her look beautiful and she felt cared for and moved by the gesture.  _ That is how they probably feel every time you take care of them. Let yourself be pampered for once. _

“You have nothing to thank us for Professor,” Hilda said for all the group “Just promise that tonight you will have fun and won’t worry about us or anything else.”

That made Byleth laugh — “I promise”

_ Something tells me you won’t need me tonight — Sothis made a big yawn — I will go to sleep, enjoy yourself. _

**——————————————**

**Seteth’s Bedroom (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

He was going to make sure Flayn got an earful after this. He had gone to the baths and came back to his bedroom to find that all his clothes were gone. The only thing left was a black frock coat with a stand collar in black. There also was a white cotton shirt and a black vest along with black pants. Next to them, there was a silver mask with a long nose like a bird’s beak and a letter:

_ Dear Father, _

_ I know you will be mad that I hid all your clothes. But you NEED TO RELAX. It is not even your duty to chaperone the dance. Rhea tells you every year that the Knights of Seiros can handle it and you can enjoy yourself if you want to. You work very hard for me, for one night do something for you. No one will know who you are with this mask, so your reputation as a grumpy man will remain intact. _

_ With love, _

_ Flayn _

He could stay in his room, refuse to go to the dance. But at the same time, a part of him wanted to go to the dance and do things that Seteth the counselor would never do. Maybe this person could take Byleth out for a dance.  _ But just one dance, I am sure I can resist her charms for just one dance. _

**——————————————**

**Reception Hall (Seteth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

He thought it would be easier to find her, usually, he could tell she was in the same room by her smell. But there were too many people in this place and too many hormones. So for the past our he had used all his other senses to pinpoint her location.

His eyes caught Claude who had made no attempt at hiding his identity. He only wore a black mask but his clothes were his normal Leicester Alliance military outfit. He could only see the back of the woman he was dancing with, but he noticed how Claude had tried to sly his hand to her lower back and almost her butt. The woman reacted by making a twirl pulling away from him and with no one else noticing she went back to him by giving a kick into Claude’s thigh with her knee. Even though Claude tried to keep his cool Seteth could tell the hit was painful, but most importantly he could recognize her movements and agility anywhere. It was her, it had to be her.

He felt an unbelievable amount of jealousy at knowing that Claude had tried to make a pass at her. Without even giving it a second thought he walked towards them and touched Claude on the elbow.

“May I?” Claude narrowed his eyes like trying to figure out who he was. He gave him a smirk and a small curtsy.

“Of course” Claude walked away. 

Seteth gave a curtsy to Byleth and almost froze in his place. She looked so beautiful, the color of the dress had a soft contrast to her skin. And her eyes, Goddess her eyes behind that mask seemed even deeper. He took her hand and placed his other hand on the top of her back in a ballroom dancing position while leaving enough space between them to not make her feel uncomfortable. He made sure they started dancing with the correct beat and glided her on the dance floor. 

Byleth looked at him with curiosity trying to guess who he was. It made sense as his hair was pulled back in a ponytail and most of his features were hidden by the mask. That and the fact that he was not wearing his circlet and had told Byleth he was going to chaperone. The song ended sooner than he expected and he realized he needed to let her go.  _ You said just one dance Seteth.  _

But when he felt her pull away to find another dancing partner his feelings got the best of him and he pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear — “Professor, please stay… let this boring counselor have one more dance.” — Her body tensed slightly against him but didn’t made any attempt to leave. She lifted her chin to look at him with surprise.

A very slow song started playing and they returned to a proper dancing position even though every part of him wanted to hold her closer. She looked at him with curiosity but her gaze had softened. They didn’t talk they just swayed to the music. They looked into each other’s eyes, communicating everything through them and for Seteth the world stopped existing.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but Seteth noticed Claude approaching them through the corner of his eye. 

“Excuse me,” — He cleared his throat to call their attention — “I would like to dance another song with the Lady.”

“No.” — Byleth and Claude’s eyes widened at his response. It was really succinct but there had been an intonation on it that made clear it was not up to discussion.

“With all due respect... Mr. Beak, you have been dancing with her for more than an hour,” — He gave a small curtsy to Byleth and used his most charming smile and a wink — “Besides, we should let the Lady chose.”

Seteth tensed, what if he had misread everything.  _ What if she was just being polite and uses this as an opportunity to escape me. _

“I would prefer to keep Mr. Beak’s company” — She smiled to Seteth reassuringly. Claude didn’t fight it and left. However, after Claude came Sylvain, then Ferdinand, then Felix. It was as if every single student at Garreg Mach had chosen that moment to ask Byleth for a dance. Seteth got visibly annoyed and moved them to a more secluded area of the dance floor.

She giggled and looked at him with amusement. — “They are just kids.”

He knew she was right, but he could not explain to her how jealous he felt about how every single straight male student looked at her with adoration and some of the female students too. He just sighed and shook his head. “It is nothing”

“That is not true, what is going on?” Her brows furrowed.

“Nothing.”

She stopped dancing in protest and crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow and tapped one of her feet on the floor expectantly.

“I just...” —  _ Goddess what am I supposed to tell her? _ but the whole situation had gotten to him and blurted out — “Woman you are going to be the end of me, can’t you see I don’t want to share you with them tonight? 

Byleth’s mouth opened in surprise and she blushed on the strongest shade of crimson he had ever seen.

“Set...” — He didn’t let her finish. He pulled her close to his chest, moved his hand to her lower back and whispered in her ear

“Please, let’s just for tonight pretend that I am not me and we don’t have to worry about the students, the monastery or whatever is going on the outside in the world”

The way Byleth looked at him made him melt, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. But having her pressed so close to him made him want more, he wanted her on his bed breathless as he undressed her. His mind was at war, the rational side telling him to stay in the ballroom the other to take a chance for once.  _ You said it would only be one dance. The smartest thing you can do is to walk away while you can. _

“What about we go to a more private place?” He whispered breathlessly

He took her hand and guided her out of the room towards the Goddess tower. He didn’t know why he was taking her there. He didn’t believe in the legend but is not like he could just take her to his room. As much as he wanted to, he shouldn’t allow things to get that far. The night was almost over and that meant the fantasy would be done. 

They walked in silence, hand in hand, no words required. Like if walking holding hands was just part of their routine. It scared him how easily he could imagine himself walking with Byleth on Sundays while they both listened to Flayn talk about fish.

**——————————————**

**Byleth (Byleth’s POV)**

**——————————————**

When they arrived at the Goddess Tower Byleth asked herself if they were not being too reckless. She had never held hands with someone or expected romance. Sex was an itch to scratch no need for a lot of kisses, or overcomplications. She felt Seteth give her a soft squeeze on the hand to indicate that she should lead the way up the stairs. The spiral staircase was narrow, only allowing for one person to go up at a time. She took her time touching the walls with her hand feeling the cracks of the stone. Many parts of the Monastery had been remodeled over the years but this Tower seemed to date from millennia ago when the place was founded.

The stairs opened up into a small empty room. There were wide pillars on every corner that grew into arches framing the room so the ceiling looked like a vault. Byleth walked up to the big window, the one she could see from the outside every time she walked through the monastery. The night was beautiful, it seemed like there were more stars in the sky than usual, the full moon’s light illuminating the room in an almost magical way.

Byleth turned around to Seteth who she could feel stood behind her. Why was she so nervous?

“May I?” — Seteth gestured at her mask and she nodded. He slowly lifted it from her eyes and gasped. His hand cupped her cheek and said — “You look divine”

Byleth blushed and remained silent, but her eyes sparkled. Without him prompting her she caressed his face and pulled up the mask slowly and with hesitation. Like if she was not a hundred percent sure he it was him. She felt swept away at the sight of him. 

They heard the laughter of people coming up the stairs. Not wanting to be seen by others Seteth pulled her to one of the corners hiding behind the pillar. She recognized some of the voices and he put his finger on his mouth to indicate that both stay silent.

“Do you think it worked?” Hilda asked.

“It definitely did, he looked like he wanted to murder me” Claude laughed nervously “if Seteth comes after me you will have my blood in your hands Flayn”

At the sound of Flayn’s voice, Seteth made an attempt to walk towards them but Byleth stopped him by pulling him towards her. Her body was now against the wall their chest pressing together and her eyes screaming murder if he dared to move or say anything.

“He won’t! If he does he would have to admit he was jealous” Flayn replied as everybody laughed. Byleth’s smile was smug.

“I have to admit putting your hand in the lower back was a great move” she recognized Dorothea’s voice. “And sending every single male student to ask her for a dance, was genius”

“I told you to trust me, and I delivered” She could picture the smirk on Claude’s face.

“Anyway, let’s get down to business. Dorothea, Ingrid please stay by the window and hold hands” Hilda indicated “Now, as the legend says if you both make a promise tonight the Goddess will make it true. What do you want to promise to each other?”

“Dorothea, I...” — Ingrid sounded so nervous — “I want to be with you forever, it doesn’t matter if my family doesn’t approve that I marry a woman. To me, you are the greatest treasure I could have ever found. I already gave you a ring that time you rescued me, but now I want to promise you in front of the Goddess that I will love you forever”

Byleth had never heard such beautiful words. Was that also something that came with all these... feelings? A need to promise to love no matter what the future could hold? She couldn’t imagine something that could last so long.

“Ingrid my knight in shining armor” — Dorothea’s voiced cracked moved by Ingrid’s words — “For once in my life I find myself without words. I... I promise you to love you forever too!” 

All the attendees to this private moment cheered. The voices disappeared as they walk down the stairs. 

Once they were sure the students had left Byleth was the first one to speak up. 

“So, you were jealous?” — The opportunity to tease him was too precious to let it go, and she liked the feeling of knowing she had that effect on him. She placed her hands on his chest and moved them to his shoulders in a soft caress.

“I...” Seteth couldn’t think straight he was so close to her, making his mind hazy. 

“Why did you bring me here Seteth?” It was not a demand, more like a plead.

He moved one of his hands to her waist bringing her even closer and leaned his face. His lips were so close that he was out of focus, eye to eye.

“I told myself I would only dance with you once,” — his voice was husky, his other hand lifting her chin towards him — “But, I couldn’t let you go.”

The gravity became too much and their lips finally touched. Byleth immediately parted her mouth allowing Seteth to introduce his tongue. Her hand went to the back of his head deepening the kiss. Byleth moaned in pleasure and at the sound she felt Seteth slightly tremble. They kissed as their lives depended on it, barely stopping to breathe air. Seteth broke the kiss and trailed her neck with hot path kisses moving to her bare shoulder.

“Seteth…” Byleth’s voice was full of desire.

“Yes?”

“We should stop, someone could see us...”

“I know...” But he didn’t, electing instead to suck on her pulse point and bite down hard there. She whimpered, her fingers curling against the back of his neck and his shoulder, her back arching as she thrust her chest into his touch. That reaction made him move his head up to give her another breathless kiss, his hands on her hips pushing her against him. Byleth could feel the hard length of him through his pants against her body. Both broke to kiss gasping for air, gently touching their foreheads together. 

“Seteth, if we don’t stop soon…”

“I know…” 

They both fell silent still recovering their breaths. 

“Byleth...” — her eyes widened, he had never called her by her name before — “I don’t think I am ready to part with you tonight. Would you like to spend the night with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarot Spreads used as inspiration:  
Relationship Spread Byleth/Seteth: https://twitter.com/TByleth/status/1192802292367527938
> 
> Yes I made up lore so I could make a masquerade ball, I blame Sailor Moon.  
I realize now the style of showing windows into their lives is super influenced by Dr Who’s episode on Madame Pompadour.


	7. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth spend the night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small cannon deviations. Mentions of Seteth's past so beware for spoilers  
This chapter includes explicit sexual content. I know some people don't like that so you will see it between a row of asterisks like this
> 
> *********  
SMUTTY CONTENT  
*********
> 
> That way if you don't want to read the smut you can easily identify where it starts and ends without missing the story experience :)
> 
> This is the first time I write smut so I hope you like it
> 
> THANKS SO ALL MY FRIENDS ON THE SETLETH DISCORD. Reading you everyday inspires me!!!!!
> 
> Also thanks for all your comments they make me smile a lot!!!

“Byleth...” — her eyes widened, he had never called her by her name before — “I don’t think I am ready to part with you tonight. Would you like to spend the night with me?”

It was like time had come to a stop with his words. His eyes showed so much sincerity it was hard for her to process. She had inspired lust on others before, but this seemed to be different, she was inspiring in him something she didn’t quite understand. She didn't know that she could mean so much for someone.

“You called me by my name...” — She whispered. Byleth chided to herself internally. That was probably the most stupid thing she could have said at this moment.

“Excuse me?”

“You called me by my name...You have never called me by my name before...”

“Goddess woman...” — He gave a nervous laugh but didn’t seem to be bothered or disappointed. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips while cupping her face. — “Is that seriously the only thing you took from what I just said?”

Byleth caressed his face with her knuckles pondering the question. Her body was demanding his touch, but rationally she knew that accepting the invitation would change things. If something had puzzled her all these months was where Seteth the man of faith, the right hand of the Archbishop ended, and where the man she spent all night dancing with started. She knew he was talking out of lust, and once the high of the night came down and the morning light rises she will either become a tryst to hide to keep propriety or he could become the save heaven she desperately needed. Byleth was not sure what scared her the most.

“Let’s go”

Seteth guided her with haste out of the goddess tower and through the monastery. He used backdoors, and darkened hallways making sure no one could see them. They reached the second floor through a staircase she had never seen, far from the Archbishop’s audience chamber. He took a quick look making sure there was no one in the hallway and walked her to his door.

Byleth was starting to get restless so she pressed her body to his back and started caressing between his legs. Seteth’s hands almost fumbled while using the keys on the lock and pushed the door open with a groan. He pulled her inside and pushed her against the closed door as he kissed her ravenously. One of his hands was firmly against her hip holding her in place while the other seemed to be looking for something close to her. Byleth smiled against his mouth when she heard the click of the lock and moved her hands towards his pants.

“Don’t be so hasty” — Seteth stopped her hands. Byleth furrowed her brow as if he had denied her a candy she was entitled to. Byleth tried again, so this time Seteth turned her around. By instinct, she pressed her hands against the door as he moved the hair from her shoulder and whispered in her ear — “I don’t let anyone rush me Professor, and you are not going to be the exception” — He would be in charge of the pace tonight. — “You are probably used to calling the shots isn’t it?” — Byleth’s breath hitched -- “I think…” — Seteth started kissing her starting from her bare shoulder and moving up to her jaw as he adeptly untied the laces on the back of the dress — “that nobody has ever challenged you in bed.” — As he reached her ear and bit her lobe - “Tell me, has anybody ever made you scream of pleasure?”

Byleth’s knees started to shake and buckled at his words. In one swift move, Seteth caught her and lifted her up in his arms and walked towards the end of his office to click on the secret panel on his wall.

“I am not a damsel in distress…” - She was pretending to be annoyed at the move but she was more annoyed at herself for liking it.

As he laid her on bed Seteth lifted his eyebrow in a smug look. — “Who said I am rescuing you and not holding you captive?” — One of his hands slowly tracked up her calf, down her skirt and stopped at the top of her leg his thumb stroking her inner thigh. Byleth was sure she had lost the ability to speak and was close to losing her mind.

*********************************************

Seteth leaned in again kissing her neck, her throat while slipping the dress down to reveal her breasts. His lips brushed again her right nipple making her gasp and moan again.

“I am really tempted to rip this dress off, but I do value my life...” — Byleth couldn’t understand who was this man that so easily took control over her and still managed to make her laugh with that stupid joke. Seteth continued kissing and bitting, his hands roaming around her curves continuing to slip the dress until it was off. Seteth paused to admire Byleth’s body on his bed like she was something holy. She was only wearing panties and it was taking every single ounce of controls to not take them off, he wanted to take his time.

“What are you waiting for?” — Byleth said with a hint of desperation in her voice. 

He pressed his mouth to the top of her panties, dragging his lips along the edge. Seteth’s tongue darted out teasing her clit through the fabric. His mouth lingered just about the apex of her thighs blowing hot air over her clit. Byleth fisted the sheets and moved to urge him to continue. He leaned closer slowly removing her panties and guiding her thighs apart. He tongued her slow, savoring her, pulling back to blow another ghost of a breath. It was just enough without driving her to the edge

“Stop... torturing... me” 

But Seteth didn’t relent and continued at his slow pace. He could feel how her legs trembled as Byleth’s hands pulled his hair urging him. Without warning, he pressed his mouth between her thighs and slid to fingers deep inside. Byleth’s reaction was to buckle her hips pressing them against his mouth. She was close to the edge, her breath, her moans everything in her body telling him to continue. So his mouth sucked with abandon and his fingers moved in and out faster and faster until he heard her cry his name and her body shake as the orgasm rushed through her.

“That was.... “ - Byleth said breathlessly unable to form a complete sentence.

“We just got started Professor, one orgasm no matter how big is for amateurs, and lucky for you I am not one.”

******************************************

* * *

\------------------------

Some hours later. About 4 am

\------------------------

When it came to sex, Seteth had three rules:

1\. No names exchanged

2\. Never spend the night

3\. Anyone with a connection to the academy or the church day to day was off-limits

For millennia he had stood by these rules, even in the worst moments of his bouts of heat. Seteth was sitting on the edge of his bed as he looked at the woman sleeping next to him, he wondered what compelled him to break those three rules in on a single night for her. He looked at the window and sighed deeply. He would need to wake her up soon, before the sunrise.

_But not yet, I get to keep you with me for a little more. _

Seteth’s heart hurt as he reminded himself this would be a one-time thing. Sleeping with her more than once would be disrespectful to his wife's memory. As much joy as Byleth had given him last night, he didn’t deserve it. Physical urges were inevitable but anything more than that he didn’t deserve.

_If only you knew what I did, how I failed. Would you still look at me like you did if you knew?_

After last night he wanted nothing more than to court her as she deserved, shower her with flowers and make sure a smile never left her face.

_I promised I would atone for my sins for the rest of my life, and you deserve better than the man I am._

“After the night we had, you shouldn’t look like that” — He was so deep into his thoughts he hadn’t realized Byleth had opened her eyes. Byleth stretched and yawned — “I thought maybe it would take a little longer for that worried face to come back” -- She was giving him the ghost of a smile, her eyes reassuring him that she understood. The sunrise would be there soon and she knew she had to leave.

Byleth sat on her knees behind him, her hands threading his back until she wrapped them around his neck giving a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I should probably leave before anyone notices...”

Seteth turned his head to look at her, his resolution wavering. Maybe it didn’t have to be just a one-night thing, maybe...

“Byleth, I...”

Both of them jumped at the deafening sound of knocks on his office door.

“Seteth, open this damn door or I swear I will bring it down” — And whoever was knocking was angry.

“Is that my father” — Byleth eyes widened in worry and confusion.

“Wait here.” — Seteth kissed her forehead and walked out of his room towards the entrance in his office. He wished he was wearing more than breeches but he didn’t want to risk Jeralt bringing down his door. He opened the door just enough for Jeralt to see his face.

“How can I be of service Captain?”

“Where is she?”

Seteth hoped his face didn’t betray him — “I don’t know who are you talking about.”

“Look Seteth I may look like I am all muscle but I am not stupid.” — Jeralt gave him a sardonic laugh and Seteth for a second wondered whether he would have a chance if Jeralt decided to fight him — “I have been looking for Byleth all over the monastery to no avail until Claude suggested I may find her here.”

Seteth made a mental note to make sure Claude paid for this later. He knew the Captain didn’t like him but this seemed a little overdramatic. However, he also noticed that there were too many people in the hallway for the wee hours of the morning, and everybody seemed to have stopped to watch.

“It is ok Seteth.” — Byleth was now by the door wrapped in his bedsheets to cover her body with a hand over her shoulder. With resignation, he completely opened the door. Not much he could do about keeping this a secret with all the commotion.

“There are reports of Demonic Beasts near the Chapel. We need to go NOW!” — He threw a bundle of clothes and her boots to Seteth. — “We are leaving in 10 minutes, see you at the stables.” — Jeralt walked away and Seteth and Byleth felt everyone’s eyes on them.

“I hope everyone has been entertained, I suggest you now go back to your regular activities.” — Seteth closed the door and handled the clothes to Byleth.

Without saying a word Byleth starting dressing up as quickly as she could. The softness in her eyes and face all gone replaced by the Ashen Demon’s mask.

“Before you leave, wait...” — Seteth ran to his desk and looked through his drawers until he found what he was looking for. — “If there are Demonic Beasts at the Chapel it means the Monastery’s defenses have been breached. That can only mean powerful magic is at play. Please take this with you.” — Seteth opened his hand to show a silver locket with a crest engraved on it.

“Is that Cichol’s crest?” — said Byleth while raising her eyebrow. By this point, she had finished dressing and was reading to leave.

“It is a family heirloom.... — _Not technically a lie —_“It is said it belonged to Saint Cichol himself. Family lore says it will bring protection from dark magic to anybody who wears it. I know you are not religious but please indulge me, I will feel more at peace knowing that you are wearing it.”

For a second the mask of the Ashen Demon disappeared, Byleth gave him a deep kiss taking the locket from his hands.

“I promise I will bring it back”

Byleth left his office, and he knew right then that his heart was doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
Love me like you do - Ellie Goulding  
Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7
> 
> I used a tarot spread for inspiration for this chapter. If you are interested on it and the interpretation see here https://twitter.com/tbyleth/status/1192802275649036289?s=21


	8. Landslide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected but I wanted to get it right. Jeralt deserved it.  
But before I want to make some acknowledgments:
> 
> Thanks to @caffiiend because she always helps me remember English words and like how to use commas.  
@that_redhaired_lass is an amazing beta, she helped me figure out what was missing from the chapter and really pushed me. She made sure to question me when she thought the plot didn't make sense or where lore didn't match.  
So this chapter got to where it is thanks to them.
> 
> The Setleth discord inspires me so much! Also, they helped me through the confusion of English just having "love' when Spanish has like five different words for each stage of your feelings.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Ethereal Moon. Wednesday 26th, Imperial Year 1180. **

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Byleth’s POV (Sothis’ words in italics)**

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

Byleth ran towards the stables as fast as she could. The news about the beasts at the Chapel had woken everybody up, and based on the looks everyone was giving her, it seemed the news that she had spent the night at Seteth’s had spread as well. 

When she arrived at the stables, she was welcomed by a thick silence. None of her students were chatting or bantering. Their eyes followed her as she walked to the front of the line where her father stood. Jeralt tensed at her presence, his eyes focusing in on the locket that was now hanging from her neck. Instinctively, Byleth clutched at the locket as if he was going to take it away from her. Jeralt sighed as he turned around to address the group.

“We gotta move fast, we should be at the Chapel in about twenty minutes. Keep your eyes open. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts.” He looked at her with severity, the words he always said to her before a battle, but communicating something different this time. “We will stop at the outskirts of the Chapel and wait for the scout’s report. No one starts the attack until I give the order, understood?”

“Yes sir!” The thunderous voices of the knights and her students replied.

“I want the Knights of Seiros at the front. Me and the Professor will cover the back. GO!”

Everybody shuffled into position and started walking. Jeralt settled at the back with Byleth, both silent. About five minutes into the walk, Byleth was starting to go crazy. She slowed down so they could put some space between themselves and the students and said: “Father, I—”

Jeralt interrupted her.

“This is not the right time, kid.”

“We need to talk about this. Disappearing for weeks on end only to come back to publicly draw me out of a man’s bedroom? It was very humiliating!”

“You have been spending too much time with Dorothea and Manuela. These sort of dramatics are beneath you.”

_He has a point, mortal... shouldn’t you be more worried about the beasts at the Chapel? Not about whether your father likes the man you are sleeping with?_

Byleth ignored Sothis.

“Father, I know you said I should stay away from him, and you are mad that I didn’t listen...” She had never defied him, on anything, but she wanted to stand by this choice. “But this is ridiculous. I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions!”

“Look kid, it’s no business of mine who you choose to spend the night with…” He struggled with his words. All these years he had pretended—well, he liked to pretend— she was celibate, even though he knew it to be a lie. “I have good reasons to mistrust him and you just need—“

Byleth interrupted him before he could finish.

“I will tell that to my heart the next time I have a conversation with it. ’Hey heart! Sorry, no can do! My father thinks Seteth is a very bad man so you cannot love him!’”

_Did you just say love?_ Sothis gasped in her head.

_Did I just say **love**? _Byleth thought

“Byleth, did you just say love?” Jeralt stopped the horse in its tracks and turned it around, shocked at her words and their implications. Byleth looked down at the ground, the realization of what she just said dawning on her.

“It was a figure of speech!” Byleth defended weakly, at the same time flicking her wrist to make everything around her pause. 

_What are you doing, mortal?_ Sothis materialized in front of her with a confused expression. Byleth only called on her powers in case of life or death situations.

“What does it look like I am doing?” Byleth’s voice was shaking, panic in her voice. “I am going back in time before this conversation started. That way I can undo all of this.”

_Going back through time will just make him forget that you said it, but it won’t change the fact that you did. It seems to me that you are more scared about what this means to **you** than what it means to him._

“Of all the things I could have said, I chose the biggest, scariest, dumbest word in the whole English language.” Byleth was screaming in a panic now. “I don’t even know what the word means! It just came out of me without thinking.”

_Why don’t you tell me what you think it means?_ Sothis was trying to keep her talking in order to slowly calm her down. There was no point in resuming time when Byleth was in the middle of a panic attack, especially not before a fight. Sothis knew all of this was new to Byleth; that her emotions had been dormant for close to twenty years. But as the danger around them increased, and Sothis remained awake for longer periods of time, it was like every emotion that had lain unfelt threatened to explode out of Byleth all at once. All the anger, frustration, sadness and love of a lifetime in a single moment.

“Love... stupid four letter word” Byleth continued as she paced in circles around Sothis in the green throne room. “It’s what Dorothea says she feels whenever Ingrid smiles… Felix says love is the fear he gets whenever Sylvain gets injured… I even heard Claude say once that love is what kept him from being perpetually scared of Seteth finding out his feelings for Flayn.” With every word, her steps were slowing down and her breathing became less erratic. She finally paused and looked at Sothis. “I sort of understand what they mean. It is like a warm feeling all throughout your chest. But I also feel an impending sense of doom, like being suspended in the edge of a cliff with invisible ropes holding me, threatening to drop me at any second. Goddess, if I had known sleeping with him was going to make me act like a lovestruck teenager...”

_Love? It is not a rational thing. _ Sothis chided. _You cannot change what you feel. Do you really want to spend your energy, YOUR MAGIC, before a fight because you refuse to confront what you feel?_

Byleth refused to accept it. What she was feeling couldn’t be love. She fell lust for Seteth, that was certain. Goddess, after last night she just wanted another excuse to spend the night with him. She enjoyed his company; he was such a smart and thoughtful man that could help her see things she had missed. And there was something about how he comforted her, the way he knew the exact thing her heart needed to hear. But that… that couldn’t be love. Though Sothis was right in one thing: spending her magic this way before a fight was probably unwise. She took a deep breath, flicked her wrist, and braced herself to confront her father.

“Look, kid....” Jeralt pulled her away from her thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair, at a loss of what to do. “You are so young, you will get over this crush. You have many years to fall in and out of love. I just don’t want you to get hurt. If he has to choose between you and Rhea, he will choose Rhea.”

“Condescending much?”

“I will explain everything when it is time.”

“You are hiding something! You have been hiding stuff from me all my life, and since we came here you just became more secretive, giving me cryptic messages asking me to wait for a moment that never comes. You don’t trust me! And after hiding all of this from me, how _dare_ you call him not trustworthy?”

She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. “Father, I...” But the damage was done. Jeralt looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

“Listen, kid the truth is...”

Before he could finish his thought a knight ran up to them. “Sir! There seem to be students trapped at the Chapel!” 

“There is never any damn time! Kid, I promise we will talk about this when we are back. For now, we need to focus on saving those students.”

Byleth nodded, putting the conversation in the back of her mind as she prepared for battle. Her father had promised they would talk, and she promised herself as soon as they were back she would apologize.

\---------------------

Seteth’s POV

\---------------------

“Seteth?”

Seteth was still standing in the middle of his office, the same spot since Byleth left. Her scent was still there, the warm feeling of her lips on his mouth. He looked up to the door and found Cyril, serious as ever.

“Yes, Cyril?”

“Lady Rhea requests your presence.”

“I will be right there, thank you.”

Seteth entered the audience chamber, hoping his demeanor didn’t betray the anxiety he felt inside. He was sure he knew why Rhea had summoned him, and it had nothing to do with the beasts attacking the chapel.

“You asked for me, Lady Rhea?”

Rhea didn’t respond or look at him; instead she just looked at the knights guarding her door with a stern face.

“Leave us alone and close the door.” 

In a swift movement, the knights that guarded the entrance stepped out and closed the door behind them. Rhea turned with her back toward him and silence enveloped them. He knew this was part of Rhea’s mind games. He knew her too well at this point. Yet he couldn’t help but feel an ever increasing fear building on his chest. After what seemed like hours, Rhea finally spoke.

“Seteth, do you remember the day Jeralt and his daughter arrived to the Monastery?”

How could he forget? Rhea’s excitement, his confusion at her orders, his fear that the mercenary could put Flayn in danger… But the strongest impression of that day was _Byleth_. He had lied to himself saying he remembered the day because of her obvious lack of skills for the job or his automatic distrust toward anyone and everyone. The truth was that he _felt_ her the moment she stepped on Monastery grounds. He was praying at the Cathedral when something inexplicable tugged him towards her, without anyone having to tell him newcomers were in Rhea’s presence. The words _bound together _kept coming to his mind as the months progressed and she somehow had found a path to his heart.

“Of course.”

“That day, you spent hours and hours trying to convince me I was wrong. That I shouldn’t place my trust in strangers. And after all that, I made a request of you. Do you remember it?”

Seteth was not sure where she was going with this.

“You said I didn’t need to trust her, but that she was the most important asset we could have. The only thing you asked of me was to make sure she wouldn’t become distracted from her duties.”

“Exactly! So imagine my surprise when I heard Jeralt Eisner banging on your door demanding to see his daughter.” Rhea finally turned around with anger in her eyes. Anger that he had seen directed often to so many people, but never himself.

“Rhea, I don’t understand...” He would hardly qualify spending one night with her as distracting her from her duties. It was true that he shouldn’t have done it: his position as advisor of the Archbishop required people to respect him, and for him to be above reproach. Sleeping with one of the Academy’s professors and having her father yelling at his door was definitely something that could hurt his position. But Rhea’s reaction seemed a little disproportionate. She only removed the peaceful Archbishop mask for heathens or people that she sent to die.

“I don’t need you to understand! I just need you to stop whatever fling you are having with her and do your job.”

“It is not a fling!” Seteth surprised himself at the strength of his statement. He had spent hours in bed convincing himself that it should only be a one night stand. But hearing Rhea call it a fling angered him in a way he didn’t expect. He had never defied Rhea so directly, and he knew that doing so when she was this angry was against all logic, but his heart had taken control of the conversation. “What happened last night, what was said, what was done... It would be dishonorable to qualify it as a fling.”

He saw Rhea’s body tense, her hands forming fists. He knew in that moment that whatever came next would change something between them forever.

“What you did last night is a dishonor to your wife and your daughter!” Seteth almost lost his balance at her words. A knife to the gut would have hurt less than that accusation. But Rhea knew him better than anyone, and she knew where it hurt the most. “When you became my right hand all those centuries ago, you said you would do anything to atone for your failures. That I could be sure of your unwavering loyalty because following me was the only way for you to do so. So tell me, Seteth, do you think allowing yourself to be loved by this woman— and in consequence ruin everything we have fought for— will save you from your past sins? You will end this fling immediately. End of discussion.” Her tone implied that the conversation was over, a feeling backed by her next words. “That is an order from your Archbishop. You can take your leave now.”

“Yes, Archbishop.” Seteth bowed and quickly walked towards his room. When he closed the door behind him he gave a heavy sigh, pushing his back against the door. His hands were trembling as he tried to stop the tears from coming out. 

It didn’t make any sense. It was almost as if by _distracted from her duties_ referred to a meaningful relationship with anyone. Why would Byleth having feelings for him ruin everything? She was a being with feelings and agency of her own, just like him. Rhea spoke about her as if she was just an object, a weapon to put back into its rack when the fighting was done. For the first time in millennia, he was considering defying Rhea’s orders. As he weighed the consequences in his mind, his thoughts went directly to the other person most affected by this situation.

_Goddess, I need to talk with Flayn. _

\---------------------------------------------------

Byleth’s POV (Sothis’ words in italics)

\---------------------------------------------------

They stopped right at the edge of the Chapel’s grounds. They could hear the students screaming close by. Everybody stood waiting for Jeralt’s orders, but what he said next took Byleth and everyone by surprise.

“The Professor will lead the rescue. Both knights and students are to follow her orders today, including me.”

Byleth’s eyes widened as she looked at Jeralt.

“Thinking about what happened at Remire Village, it’s clear you’ve gotten the hang of being a leader. I... I think that I have been afraid of changing.” He looked at her with a small smile and tenderness in his eyes. “I thought it is the moment when you should take command of me too.”

A knot formed in Byleth’s throat. He was trying to show her that he trusted her. He had never allowed her to make decisions this big on the battlefield. She nodded at him and turned to look at everyone with determination. 

_I promise I won’t let you down, father._

\---------------------

Seteth’s POV

\---------------------

Seteth was not able to start looking for Flayn until almost noon. Once it was confirmed that the Monastery grounds had been breached, he had to work with the remaining Knights to ensure everyone on the main site was safe.

He had looked for her at her usual places: the pond, the greenhouse and the dining hall. He was making his way to the reception hall when he spotted Hilda and Claude talking. He approached them hastily. Hilda noticed him from the corner of her eye and went pale as if she had seen a ghost. Claude turned to look at him and started babbling nervously.

“Look, Seteth, I can explain. The man was about to turn the Monastery upside down if he didn’t find his daughter, besides this was and emergency and...”

Seteth stopped him with his hand, while the other pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I am not here to satisfy your insatiable need for gossip, Mr. Von Riegan. I am currently looking for my sister.”

“Oh...” Claude looked immensely relieved. “Well is Wednesday and it is close to noon…” He tilted his head, one hand on his chin supporting the elbow on his other arm, pondering. “That means she is at the market buying flowers for the Saints’ statues.”

A big part of him wanted to shake Claude until he explained how he had such detailed knowledge of Flayn’s habits, but the current situation was more pressing.

Seteth hastily made his way to the market. And just as Claude had predicted, Flayn was there buying flowers.

_I swear, one of these days, Mr. Von Riegan..._

\---------------------------------------------------

Byleth’s POV (Sothis’ words in italics)

\---------------------------------------------------

Byleth flicked her wrist and paused time around her. A big green circle of light shone in front of her, the circle that always appeared when she called on Sothis’ gift.

She moved her hand in front of it in a counter clockwise movement as she observed everyone in the battlefield move in slow motion, backwards in time. She then moved her hand on the opposite direction observing play by play each of the decisions made in the fight. She repeated the movements over and over, trying to find where she had made the mistake, fighting panic the entire time. How could she solve the outcome?

_There are things that we cannot change no matter how hard we try._

Sothis materialized in front of her, a look of sadness in her eyes. But Byleth refused to accept defeat, moving time over and over again. Sothis placed herself between Byleth and the circle of time.

_You need to let him go. There is nothing you can do. Whoever they are, they… can manipulate time too, and they will know you are coming. They can foresee your movements before you make them. I wish... I wish it didn’t have to be this way._

“Aren’t you supposed to be the Beginning? An all powerful being?” Tears of anger and desperation streamed from Byleth’s eyes—there had to be something she could do. _Sothis_ had to be able to do something. “There has to be something you can do!”

_My sweet mortal_… Sothis brushed the tears from her eyes, and for the first time, Byleth saw Sothis’ true age in her eyes—all the sadness, wisdom and guilt she carried with her. _What you are asking for comes at a great price. You know magic comes with a price. Everytime you save your students in the battlefield and save them from death, an enemy’s soul is claimed. You see it as righteous because the loss is in your favor. But overcoming that type of black magic will cost you too much. _

“I don’t care how much it costs! Tell me the price and I will pay for it.”

_You don’t want to pay this price. You have so many people that need you and love you. Think of the little ones. Think of the man you promised you would return to safe and sound._ At this Sothis touched the locket that hung from Byleth’s neck with a finger. It gave a dim glow at her touch. 

_You need to let your father go._

And with that, Sothis disappeared, and Byleth found herself back in real time. Her father laying in front of her, dying.

She hadn’t cried when Monica attacked him the first, second, or third time. But now that Sothis had told her there was nothing she could do— now that she had seen him die in front of her three times—she knew he was gone for good. She would never hear him call her kid again, or be able to run to him for advice. 

But the thing that hurt the most in that moment was that she had never told him how much she loved him, and that she would never be able to apologize for the things she last said to him.

\--------------------

Seteth’s POV

\--------------------

“Flayn.” Seteth called to her and the young woman looked at him in surprise. 

“Brother, what are you doing here? I would have thought you would be too swamped with what is going on to take a leisurely stroll through the market.”

_She doesn’t look mad, or upset. Maybe by some kind of miracle she has not heard yet._

“I was wondering if you and I could talk?” His voice came out with an edge of nervousness

“Of course!” Flayn seemed more excited than he expected. “Would you mind coming to put these offerings for the Saints first?”

“Not at all.”

They walked in silence toward the Cathedral. Usually, Seteth was able to block the voices and looks of people while performing his daily duties. But today he was aware of every whisper and every lingering look as they walked along.

Flayn took her time arranging the flowers in each vase while mumbling a prayer. Seteth felt so much love and tenderness. He always enjoyed seeing how Flayn poured her heart into little rituals like this one; things that may not benefit her, but that she knew would bring solace to others when visiting the Saints.

“Brother, do you think the Goddess looks over the Saints too?”

The question took him by surprise. The emotion in her eyes was indescribable, trying to convey so many things at once. He could only imagine what it was like for her to suddenly been thrown into a very different world only to find out she needed to spend her life hiding. His heart hurt for her. For all the things she had lost, and all the things he couldn’t give her.

“Flayn...I believe the Goddess takes care of every living thing. Including the Saints.” She smiled, the distress on her face gone as quickly as it had come.

“And do you think she wants them to be happy?”

“Flayn, why are you asking these questions?”

”For somebody so smart, you are sometimes very slow, Brother. Why do you think I hid your clothes? How do you think Claude knew where Byleth was? We saw you walking towards the second floor. If at this point you don’t know you have Sothis, mom and my own blessing, I think you are a lost case.”

Seteth gave a small chuckle and looked at Flayn.

“I seem to forget that children get older and wiser.” Normally, he wouldn’t say such a thing aloud in a public place. But the past two days were proving to be quite unusual.

“You are getting older too.” Flayn tilted her face toward him as she spoke. “Are you really expecting to stay alone for the rest of your life? As much as I love you, I cannot stay by your side forever. You know that, right?”

“Flayn, of course I know that. But, I’ve built my life around you. Everything I do is to keep you safe.” Seteth looked up at Saint Cethleann’s statue.

“What are you so afraid of?”

“Byleth is mortal, Flayn, I don’t know if...”

Their conversation was interrupted by Claude barging into the devotional area.

“Seteth! Bab--I mean Flayn! You need to come with me to the Monastery’s entrance, now!”

“Mr. Von Riegan, we are in the middle of a conversation.” Seteth was annoyed not only for the interruption, but also because he was pretty sure Claude was about to call Flayn _babe._

“You don’t understand.” Claude still struggling to catch his breath. “They... they are back from the Chapel. The Captain... Jeralt is dead.”

Seteth didn’t need to be told twice. Heart sinking, he ran from the Cathedral, looking for Byleth.

By the time he found her, Rhea was already there. He found himself at odds not knowing whether he should go to her or keep his distance. However, he saw Byleth was flanked by Dorothea and Felix, who had their arms around her, consoling her. Byleth looked like a ghost. Her eyes were blank and it seemed like she was not aware of what was happening around her. 

“Knights, please take the Captain’s body to the Goddess’ tower.” Rhea ordered. “I will prepare the body and we will hold a service in his honor at sundown.”

When the Knights attempted to move the body Byleth threw herself on it, trying to stop them. But Felix and Dorothea somehow convinced her to let him go. 

“Seteth, please accompany me.” Rhea’s tone made clear this was not a request, but an order “I need you to help me prepare for the ceremony.” 

Even though every part of him wanted to stay and hug Byleth, and even though he knew very well that Rhea didn’t need his help, he nodded and followed the archbishop, leaving the shattered mercenary behind.

\-------------------------------

**Ethereal Moon. Thursday 27th (midnight), Imperial Year 1180. **

\--------------------

Seteth’s POV

\--------------------

Jeralt’s body lay in the cathedral’s altar surrounded by candles. Most of the mourners had retired by this point. As Seteth walked towards the front, he could see only three people remained. Byleth refused to leave her father’s vigil. She sat by herself in the first row; Dorothea and Felix were the only others there, sitting in the pew behind her. He knew of all the Black Eagle students, those two were the closest to her. 

He walked quietly, doing his best to not disrupt them, but Felix still noticed. He nudged Dorothea and both stood, making their way to meet him halfway through the aisle. Byleth remained in the same position, still as a statue and oblivious to the world around her. She had been like that since Jeralt’s body arrived in the Cathedral; she had refused to talk, eat, or even move since they returned. It killed Seteth to see her like this, especially when he was unable to get close to her. But Rhea’s words still weighed heavily on him, and so he kept his distance. Especially considering during the service and following hours Rhea made sure he kept busy.

The decision to come to the Cathedral happened after he rationalized that giving her some solace at a time like this was just the moral thing to do, and it had nothing to do with what had transpired between them. It didn’t hurt that he knew Rhea had finally gone to sleep.

“It took you long enough to come here.” Felix stood in front of him with his arms crossed, visibly upset and blocking his way. Seteth felt a pang of guilt, knowing the young man was right.

“Felix, there is no point arguing about this, the important thing is that he is here.” Dorothea placed a hand on his arm to soothe him. She looked haunted, her eyes full of emotion and her voice a mere whisper as she turned to the advisor. “We don’t know what to do, Seteth. She refuses to talk or even move.”

“She is still in shock, she just needs some time. Being there for her is the only thing you can do right now.” It hurt him to know she was suffering this way. “You both look like you need to sleep. I am sure the Professor appreciates you staying with her, but you cannot help her if you are in this state.”

Felix gave him a measured look. He was judging him not as an authority, but clearly as someone that could potentially hurt Byleth more. Narrowing his eyes, he looked straight at Seteth and said, “If we leave, do you promise to stay with her until Sylvain, Ingrid or Mercedes return? I don’t care if every seat is full, _don’t_ leave her unless one of them comes back.”

It felt like an order rather than a request. In any other situation, he would have admonished Felix for his disrespect to authority. But these were not normal circumstances, and he knew his behavior today did not help the matter at hand.

“I promise.”

Both students left, and Seteth slowly walked to the front. He sat in the same pew as Byleth, but left plenty of space between them. Byleth remained the same, without even acknowledging his presence. Her demeanor reminded him a little of the inexpressive woman he had met all those months ago. But somehow he knew, despite that, she was full of sadness inside.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her. If anyone knew how it felt to lose somebody you loved— particularly when you felt like you had failed to protect them— it was him. But opening up about that would mean giving another piece of his heart, and after Rhea’s conversation he felt at a loss at how to proceed. But despite being forbidden to love her or allow her to love him, that didn’t mean he couldn’t show compassion or help her honor her father. So he did the only thing that always brought her peace, he started singing a hymn to the goddess.

_Bring flow'rs of the fairest,_

_Bring flow'rs of the rarest,_

_From garden and woodland_

_And hillside and vale;_

_Our full hearts are swelling,_

_Our Glad voices telling_

_The praise of the loveliest_

_Rose of the vale._

\---------------------------------------------------

Byleth’s POV (Sothis’ words in italics)

\---------------------------------------------------

It was not that she had not noticed people had surrounded her all day. Most of the day was a blur. Somehow at one moment she was crying on top to her father’s body and the next she was sitting at the cathedral honoring his body and spirit. But everyone that surrounded her had looked like shadows at the corner of her eyes. It was like she had gone deaf, because, despite knowing people were talking to her, she couldn’t hear them.

_Do you hear that? Is someone calling for you? _

It was the first time she had heard Sothis since that moment at the Chapel. Or rather, it was the first time her voice had come through. But her voice woke her brain again, and her five senses were suddenly overwhelmed by all the sensory inputs surrounding her. The smell of the flowers, the coldness of the air, her dad’s body shimmering by the surrounding candles, the taste of incense and... a voice singing.

She recognized _his_ voice; she had often heard him sing during services. But tonight it voice was laced with melancholy and, dare she say, regret. Tears started streaming down her face, and her body trembled. Her voice was the last thing to come back.

“I couldn’t save him...”

Instantly Seteth was kneeling in front of her, his hands holding hers with his fingers lightly brushing in a soothing way. He stayed with her, allowing her to keep crying as he continued the hymn, the music and the brushing of his fingers little by little helping her regulate her breathing until her sobs were less erratic. Once the hymn was over and she seemed to calm down Seteth spoke to her

“I am not going to insult you by telling you this will come to pass. The pain of losing a loved one never goes away; we just learn to live with it. But you must know that your father loved you deeply. I know you feel like this was your fault, but at some point you have to forgive yourself. Not today, not tomorrow... but eventually.”

Byleth looked at him for several moments, pondering his words.

“Are you saying this as a man of faith?” 

“No, I am saying this as a man that cares deeply about you.”

She looked towards her father’s body as if searching for answers.

“Who was she?” The question surprised him.

“Sorry?”

“There always has been a shadow in your eyes, the ghost of someone that brings you pain. But when I woke up, you were looking at me with sadness and guilt, like being with me meant betraying someone... I am just assuming it was a woman.”

There was so much sadness in his eyes and a ghost of a smile played upon his lips as he seemed to process her words.

“It still amazes how transparent I am to you.” He gently put a lock of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, the other hand still holding hers. “A long time ago, when I was a very young man, I loved someone, and I… I failed to protect her. I have never been the same since, and I promised myself I would somehow atone for that.”

She was quiet for a long moment. “Do you regret what happened between us?”

“Byleth, we don’t need to talk about this right now...”

“But _I _do. I need you to be honest with me, and tell me whether last night meant something to you or you wish it hadn’t happened.”

He suddenly understood her urgency; she had fought with her father about him that morning, and it seemed it was weighing heavily on her. He wondered whether Byleth and Jeralt had fought on the way to the Chapel, and assumed he knew the answer.

“Last night was the first time I felt alive in a long time.” He reached for the locket hanging around her neck and held it between his fingers. “How could I ever regret that?”

Byleth sighed in relief and looked down at the locket. “I should probably give this back to you..?” 

“No, please keep it. It is yours now, Love.”

_That stupid four letter word again, _Byleth thought. But somehow, she didn’t mind it coming from him. Seteth gave her a chaste kiss and sat next to her, embracing and pulling her close so her head could rest on his shoulder.

There were many things she wanted to tell him. About how she led the attack, how Monica took them by surprise, how Solon deflected her attack. But her heart and mind were tired, and Seteth’s embrace soothed her until she fell asleep.

When Sylvain walked into the Cathedral at sunrise, he found Seteth sitting with his eyes closed and Byleth sleeping with her head in his lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarot Spreads used for inspiration:  
Father-Daughter relationship Byleth/Jeralt: https://twitter.com/TByleth/status/1194732618824204288  
Family Conflict Spread Byleth/Jeralt: https://twitter.com/TByleth/status/1196968842179858437  
Goal-Motivation-Conflict Rhea: https://twitter.com/TByleth/status/1196606616365359107  
Goal-Motivation-Conflict Byleth: https://twitter.com/TByleth/status/1196962369034960896  
Goal-Motivation-Conflict Seteth: https://twitter.com/TByleth/status/1196942673262895119
> 
> The name of this chapter comes from one of my favorite songs ever: Landslide from Fleetwood Mac. I would never disrespect Stevie Nicks by posting a cover. But I felt this particular love version had an extra emotional punch.  
And yes, I did listen to 15 different versions of Stevie Nicks singing Landslide, and yes it was too emotional for my heart.
> 
> Landslide (with The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) : https://open.spotify.com/track/0OmofBGMfRFHJNlIXiS3KZ  
Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7


	9. Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time! But now that things have stabilized I am going back to posting often. 
> 
> Chapter song: Shiver by Coldplay  
https://open.spotify.com/track/0qksx8mV28lztYIZ1om8ml
> 
> Fanfic Playlist  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MyiPWS1xXSWQxskQZYeA7

**Ethereal Moon. Thursday 27th (morning), Imperial Year 1180. **

Seteth woke to sunlight coming in from the Cathedral’s stained glass and someone shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Sylvain in front of him.

“I am sorry to wake you up Seteth, but the Archbishop was asking for you.” His usually carefree face was serious, showing the urgency of the situation. Panic settled in Seteth’s chest; he was now fully awake. 

“Thank you. I need to go.”

His sudden movements woke Byleth, who was still sleeping on his lap. She sat up groggily, yawning and stretching as she fully opened her eyes.

_ Goddess, she is beautiful  _ Seteth thought. 

“Is everything all right?” Byleth murmured. 

“Everything is fine, Professor,” Sylvain answered, his signature smirk returning. “Seteth, Flayn told Lady Rhea that you’re checking the wyverns in case another attack comes. Lindhart is trying to keep her busy asking about some rites, so I had time to come give you a heads up. You should head to the wyvern stable.”

“Thank you, Sylvain.” Seteth wondered how much Sylvain actually knew. It seemed once again Flayn was pulling some strings in the background. 

_ But how did she know that Rhea… _

There was no time to ask questions. Seteth turned to Byleth who was looking between the two men with confusion. “I promise I will explain everything later, but right now I need to go,” he kissed her on the forehead and ran out of the Cathedral. 

“Sylvain, what is going on?” Byleth frowned at her student.

“I’m sorry Professor, this isn’t my story to tell, ” he replied, looking sincerely apologetic. He squeezed her shoulder with care. “I need to go to class, but I promise you everything is fine.” 

Sylvain hurried away, leaving Byleth alone—or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her, Hubert and Edelgard had watched her all night from the quire of the cathedral.

* * *

“It seems Seteth and the Professor are quite taken with each other, don’t you think your Highness?” Hubert’s tone had a hint of “I told you so” that Edelgard didn’t appreciate.

“I would hardly describe a one night stand as  _ taken with someone _ ,” her answer had a bite to it the made Hubert smirk. “Regardless, who she decides to spend her nights with is of little importance. I know her heart is with us, she has shown it time and time again on the battlefield. A fighter of her caliber and discipline won’t change her priorities for lust.”

Edelgard went silent and looked down at the professor, insecurity nagging at her. She hadn’t been able to hear their conversation last night; she couldn’t even distinguish their expressions fully. But there was no mistaking the movements, the care Seteth shown toward her.  _ Taken _ seemed not enough to describe his behavior, he seems to be  _ in love _ . But the thing that bothered her the most was how the Professor seemed to transform around him. How he broke the Ashen Demon’s walls and made her show him a vulnerability and trust hidden from everyone else. Edelgard had witnessed how, in the course of one evening, Seteth had brought Byleth back from the shock and silence. How she molded against his body as if it was the safest place in the world. Edelgard would kill to become that person for Byleth, to gain her trust and heart. Ever since Byleth had saved her the day they met, Edelgard had developed a crush on the professor, but as the months went by the feelings deepened. She had tried—to no avail—to grow closer to Byleth. But no matter how much she gave, she didn’t seem to be good enough.

Hubert crossed his arms over his chest, smirk fading. His brows furrowed as he studied Edelgard with a pensive look. He could read the expressions on her face better than anyone else.

“Your Highness, why are you so insistent on making the Professor our ally? You have given her multiple hints about the type of world you want to create, trusting her with your secrets. However, if she is as close to Seteth as she seems, you must know that the chances of her following you are slim at best.”

Edelgard hissed and looked at him with fury in her eyes.

“You are starting to forget your place Hubert.” She had never talked to him like this. Never pulled her rank over him. But his words touched something deep inside of her, something she refused to accept out loud. 

“My apologies, Your Highness.” Hubert bowed to her in a contrite way, hand placed over his heart. “I am sorry if I overstepped. My job is to make sure your plans come to fruition. I simply do not think we can rely on the Professor.”

Edelgard was quiet for a moment. "I know my relationship with her doesn’t look as close as Dorothea's or Felix's, but it doesn’t need to. The Professor and I are able to communicate without words. She often pairs me with her in battles, and we can protect one another like if we knew what the other was thinking." She turned her eyes again to Byleth, now sitting by herself on the pew. "When I first met her, I felt an instant connection. It was like our spirits already knew each other. I have to believe that whatever is pulling me towards her is pulling her as well, and she will choose her place next to me when the time comes."

* * *

**Ethereal Moon. Saturday 29th (morning), Imperial Year 1180. **

Jeralt Eisner was buried the next day, once the customary 24 hour wake had passed.

He was buried next to his wife in the Monastery’s cemetery. Once the casket was six feet under the ground and the dirt had settled, Byleth asked to be left alone. However, that didn’t keep Edelgard from waiting for her at the top of the stairs, sitting against the cold stone. 

“You were a good father,” Byleth murmured, kneeling in front of the tombstone, finally alone with her father. “Your secrets drove me crazy, but I know you loved me and did your best. I found your diary… Things make more sense to me now. At least when it comes to your distrust of Rhea. I still think you’re wrong about  _ him _ , though,” she gave a frustrated sigh, feeling a multitude of conflicting emotions brewing inside her. “I don’t know who is really behind your death. But I promise you: Monica, Solon, and whoever else is behind this will pay.”

Instead of flowers, she left a fishing rod and a bottle of his favorite ale as an offering. She stood up and cleared the dirt from her pants. As she walked up the stairs, she lifted her eyes and saw Seteth watching her through the window on the second floor. He had kept his distance ever since he left the Cathedral that morning. Even though he said he would explain, she had a nagging feeling inside of her that he hadn’t meant what he said. Byleth wasn’t stupid: she knew something was going on, something serious enough that Sylvain, Lindhart, and Flayn had gotten involved. Byleth thought about going to him and asking, but as soon as their eyes met, Seteth turned and left the window. A tight knot formed in Byleth’s stomach as she watched him retreat.  Feeling the threat of tears, she swallowed and turned her attention to Edelgard. 

“You should be in class, Edelgard.”

“My teacher, I just wanted to check on you.” Edelgard’s lavender eyes widened as she finally viewed Byleth up close. “Professor... You've been crying. So even you cry sometimes. Oh—I suppose that was thoughtless of me to say.”

Byleth gave the ghost of a rueful smirk. “It's fine.” 

“My teacher. You're so blinded by grief that you can't see what's going on right in front of you.” Edelgard’s voice sounded worried and frustrated, her words accented by her dramatic hand movements. “Are you waiting for time to heal your wounds? Or have you curled up in a corner and lost the will to carry on?”

“How could you ask me something like that?” Byleth gasped. She knew this was Edelgard’s blunt, no-nonsense way of trying to help, but Byleth had just lost her father. The dirt had barely settled on his grave. Did the imperial princess seriously expect Byleth to just continue as if nothing happened?

“It's not like you to speak to me like that. You know I'd never ask you a question without purpose.” Edelgard sighed, softening her face and words. “Only you can truly understand your own sadness. Others can sympathize or even empathize, but all anyone else can offer are the tears and words of an outsider looking in. So I have no intention of crying for you, or of standing still with you. All I can do is promise to reach out my hand when the time comes for me to move forward.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth tilted her head in confusion.

“The mysterious organization that was carrying out experiments in Remire Village and the chapel... They're up to something near Garreg Mach. The archbishop has sent the knights to undertake a large-scale investigation. No information has surfaced yet, but our enemies will soon be discovered. When they are, will you lead us into battle? Or will you just sit here with no thought for the future that is fast approaching? My teacher... There is a choice to be made. I hope you make the right one.”

Edelgard studied her for a moment before walking away with a swish of her red cape, leaving Byleth confused.

_ My, my. She really is quite arrogant. She spoke her mind without an ounce of reservation! But... she is right. The time has come to stand again. You already know what your answer is. _

* * *

**Ethereal Moon. Saturday 29th (night), Imperial Year 1180. **

“I wasn’t expecting to find anyone here.” Byleth sat on the grass next to Edelgard in the courtyard. She wrapped her hands around her knees and looked up at the sky. She could see Edelgard tense, surprised that Byleth was talking to her after the events of that day. Byleth continued, her voice soft. “I have been thinking about what you said today.”

“Yes, my teacher?” Edelgard turned to look at her with wide eyes.

“I know you and I are not close in the sense that most people think. We don’t sit down and talk during our meals like I do with Dorothea. We don’t spar for hours on end like Felix and I. I even think I spend more time talking with Lindhardt about magic than time talking with you. However...” Byleth sighed, not sure how to express her thoughts correctly. “Of all my students, you are the one I find easiest to fight alongside with. It’s almost like you can read my mind on the battlefield, and I know you will always have my back.”

“That is because I do.” Edelgard replies with such earnest conviction that Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle. 

"It certainly feels like that." Byleth looked at Edelgard and their eyes met. "Are you angry at me?"

"Sorry?" Edelgard blinked; if anyone should be angry, it was Byleth, she thought to herself. 

"Are you Edelgard von Hresvelg, Princess of the Adestrian Empire, angry at me? It certainly felt like your outburst this morning was about more than my grieving."

Edelgard sighed and wondered how much she could and should share. 

"I suppose I am angry, yes. However, I don't know if I have a right to be, nor if it is my place to complain.”

"Tell me.”

Edelgard was quiet for a long moment before the words burst out of her as violently as if a dam were breaking. "Whatever dalliance you are having with Seteth is distracting you. Even before the night of the ball, you seemed to spend too much energy either fighting him or wondering why he didn't like you. People like us cannot have the luxury of those kind of distractions, my teacher."

_ She sounds like Rhea… Hmm. I have never noticed how much those two are alike,  _ Sothis interjected in Byleth's head. For her part, Byleth remained silent as she pondered Edelgard's words.

"I have spent most of my life believing that, but since I arrived here I have started to look at things differently. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, Edelgard, and I understand that. But… maybe it’s time to let some of that go and open your heart to other things."

With that Byleth stood up and left, leaving Edelgard on the verge of tears.

* * *

“Your Highness, do you need me to punish her?" Hubert emerged from the shadows, hands clenched into fists in anger at seeing his lady so upset. 

"There is no need,” the Princess sighed, shaking her head. ”Maybe you’re right, Hubert. Maybe she won't join with us after all."

Hubert crossed one arm and held his chin with the other, staring contemplatively in the direction Byleth had departed. "I have been thinking. You are certainly right that the Professor would be an invaluable resource to our cause. However, right now the problem is that her alliances fall in two different camps without her even knowing it. So, maybe we should make sure she realizes Seteth is quite certain of his loyalties, and that they are with the wrong side.”

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Edelgard's brows raised in question.

"Easy Your Highness. Seteth needs to betray the Professor, and lucky for us I think we can force his hand to do so with little effort.”

  
  



End file.
